Nuestro nuevo destino
by miru yumi
Summary: han pasado miles y miles de años y nadie sabe de la existencia de dimenciones pero... el pasado y el futuro pueden juntarse? anaisxparis lucyxlatis marinaxclef
1. Nos conocemos

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… de repente desperté a las 3 PM y se me ocurrió esto haci que lo escribí en un cuaderno y luego en la compu n-n espero que les guste….

Aclaraciones: si han visto shaman king les digo que va a aparecer Lizerg pero no les voy a decir como xD. Lean el fic xD

Emmm tenia que decir algo mas pero… hay ya se T-T los personajes no me pertenecen y si me pertenecieran las dimensiones se habrían fusionado para que los chicos pudieran estar juntos para siempre xD (en especial Anais y Paris n-n) a y los personajes en mi fic tienen 17 pero Lizerg tiene 25 xD.

Ahora si el fic

-O---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-

Comenzaban las clases en el instituto rayearth. Todo parecía normal ya que era el primer día, algunos ya estaban en el instituto y otros quizás llegarían atrasados, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba era que la vida de 6 chicos estaba a punto de cambiar…

En el salón de clases de 3º año…

Profesor: es un gusto volver a verlos, seré su profesor de química este año y… quien esta dormido?!!

(se ve como todo el salón voltea a ver a un chico de pelo verde dormido sobre su banco)

Profesor: (acercándose al chico y gritando) despierta!!!

Xxx: aahhhhh! Que hice T-T

Profesor: te parece bien dormirte en mi clase? ¬¬

Xxx: (bostezando) lo siento mucho jeje

Profesor: como te llamas ¬¬

Xxx: Paris… y usted?

Profesor: agradece que es el primer día de clase

Paris: esta bien… buenas noches (se iba a dormir)

Profesor: PERO NO TE DUERMAS!!!

Paris: esta bien… ya entendí…

(Casi toda la clase estaba tratando de contener la risa por la escena que hicieron el profesor y Paris xD)

Profesor: volviendo a lo de la química… deben tener sumo cuidado ya que algunos químicos son muy peligrosos. Ahora les voy a designar un compañero con el cual deberán trabajar durante todo el semestre.

(Y haci hizo una lista sobre las parejas y siguió nombrándolas….)

Profesor… Anais y Paris…………………latis y Lucy……………marina y clef. Ahora que ya están en grupos sigamos con el trabajo. Deben tener cuidado de no mezclar químicos inestables y seguir todas mis indicciones. Vamos a comenzar con algo fácil, pongan ácido cítrico solo agreguen unas gotas porque le agregaremos azul de premotimol y luego veremos las reacciones que tiene. Luego agregaran un clavo oxidado y en otra parte igual pongan un clavo normal y anoten los cambios

Todos: si!

Paris: te llamas Anais verdad?

Anais: si n-n

Paris: y oye… escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor… es que estaba mirando por la ventana xD

Anais: hay que vaciar unas gotas de…

(No pudo terminar porque Paris había echado un montón de químicos en un baso y los puso al fugo… resultado: explosión en todo el salón)

Profesor: Paris y Anais a la oficina del director ahora!!!!!

Paris y Anais: si profesor -.-

Anais: (mientras caminaban a la oficina del director) te siguen los problemas verdad -.-

Paris: si, siempre me pasa u-u

En la oficina del director

Director: señorita hououji… su ficha de personalidad es ejemplar sin mencionar sus calificaciones y por eso no entiendo como pudo meterse en esto… en cambio usted señor Nicksuky… su ficha de personalidad esta llena de "desastres". Como pudo inundar su antigua escuela?

Anais: inundaste tu escuela? O.oU

Paris: fue muy fácil xD

Director: por ser primer día lo dejare pasar (les da un pase) llévenle esto a su profesor y vuelvan a clase

Anais y Paris: si señor -.-

De camino a el salón de clases

Anais: no puedo creer que inundaras tu escuela

Paris: y yo no puedo creer que no me castigaran u-u

Anais: que voy a hacer si te tengo como compañero todo el semestre?

Paris: (mirándola fijamente) por mi no hay problema

Anais: por que me miras haci?

Paris: porque eres muy bonita… te hago una carrera

Anais: o///o espérame!

Llegaron al salón en donde se encontraron a cuatro chicos afuera

Paris: también los hecho el profe?

Chica1: si -.-

Anais: y por que?

Chica2: yo estaba jugando con el experimento y el profesor me regaño

Chico1: y como castigan en pareja tuve que salir yo también

Chica1: a mi me castigaron por no saber una respuesta

Chico2: yo tampoco la sabía u.u

Paris: y como se llaman?

Chica1: yo soy Lucy n-n

Chica2: me llamo marina

Chico1: soy clef

Chico2: latis -.-

Paris: creo que el profe se levanto con el pie izquierdo… o quizás lo abandonaron xD

Anais: déjate de decir estupideces -.-

Marina: faltan solo 10 minutos para que termine la clase

Paris: entonces (rompe el pase que les dio el director)

Anais: por que hiciste eso T-T

Paris: solo 10 minutos… que caso tiene entrar -.-

Latis: no puedo creer que me castigaran solo por una respuesta

Lucy: este profesor se paso

Marina: yo solo me aburrí -.-

Clef: que clase viene después?

Anais: primero un recreo de 10 minutos y luego viene música

Lucy: al menos e escuchado que la profesora de música es muy simpática n-n

(Haci pasó el tiempo y tenían que ir a la clase de música)

Marina: quien será la profesora de música?

Lucy: ni idea…

(En ese momento entra una mujer de no más de 25 años de pelo castaño claro, casi rojo, y ojos color café claro que siempre mostraban dulzura y comprensión)

Profesora: hola! n-n seré su profesora de música y…

Paris: Vania que haces aquí? O-o?

Vanesa: bueno mi nombre es Vanesa n-n pero pueden llamarme Vania y con respecto a tu pregunta Paris… aquí trabajo xD

Paris: ya me di cuenta ¬¬ pero… desde cuando?

Vanesa: hace algunos días… bueno como es primer día… que les gustaría hacer?

Alumnos: dormir -.-... Cantar nOn…. Nada xD

Vanesa: con ese animo -.-… ya se n-n quieren dar un paseo?

Todos: si!

(En un parque cerca del instituto)

Clef: como es que conoces a la profesora Paris?

Paris: a vania… es la novia de mi hermano xD

Lucy: tienes un hermano?

Paris: sep n-n

Vanesa: cuando los llame los quiero a todos aquí n-n por ahora pueden dar un paseo sin alejarse de este parque y si van a otra parte me avisan y Paris… por piedad no hagas nada T-T

Paris: pero que puedo hacer aquí?

Vanesa: eso es lo que me preocupa u-u haci que ya sabes nada de bromas ¬¬

Paris: si u-u ya entendí… que todos los profesores tienen que regañarme?

Latis: por causar una explosión tal vez?

Paris: eso no cuenta

Anais: inundo su escuela u-u

Marina: como? o.o

Lucy: vamos a dar una vuelta… me estoy aburriendo u-u

Clef: pero a donde?

Paris: separémonos y si encontramos algo interesante nos llamamos

Marina: y quien va con quien?

Paris: mmmm ya se! Vallamos con nuestra pareja de química

Lucy: esta bien…

Anais: pero a mí me toca contigo T-T

Paris: y cual es el problema o.ó

Anais: siempre te metes en problemas T.T

Paris: cálmate… (La toma de la mano y empieza a correr) nos vamos por este camino haci que ustedes escojan otro xD

Clef: es muy impulsivo u-u

Marina: como que Paris se enamoro…

Latis: como sea -.- por donde vamos?

Lucy: derecha…

Marina: izquierda

Clef: creo que ya sabemos pero… como nos comunicamos?

Latis: celular… dame el tuyo y yo te daré el mío…

Clef: es 02-8106758

Latis: el mío es 02-6495873

Marina: entonces vamonos n-n

Y haci se separaron. El camino que tomaron Paris y Anais fue uno que parecía bosque… no recordaban que ese parque fuera como un bosque pero siguieron avanzando… el camino se haci mas extenso a cada paso que daban

Anais: dime por favor que no nos perdimos -.-

Paris: que no! Tan irresponsable me crees ¬¬

Anais: entonces donde estamos?

Paris: por ahí… en algún lugar… supongo

Anais: no debiste salir haci… ni siquiera sabemos como comunicarnos con ellos

Paris: te quejas mucho… dime en donde vives?

Anais: calle niwasaky pasaje 3

Paris: yo vivo en el pasaje 2 n-n

Anais: (viendo que el camino se dividía en dos) y ahora que?

Paris: tenemos que escoger un camino

Anais: (repentinamente sintió el viento y le vino un presentimiento) por la derecha…

Paris: como sabes?

Anais: no se… es solo que… sentí el viento…

Paris: cada vez te entiendo menos…pero… vayamos a la derecha -.-

Por otra parte el camino que tomaron marina y clef era como un hermoso jardín, aunque tampoco recordaban que ese parque tuviera uno…

Clef: en donde estaremos…

Marina: esto es muy hermoso

Clef: si…

Marina: oye… sobre lo que paso en química… discúlpame u-u

Clef: lo del castigo?

Marina: si -.-

Clef: no te preocupes, fue mejor que estar en esa clase… aunque cualquier cosa lo es -.-

Marina: tienes razón…

Clef: y… que hacemos?

Marina: no se

En ese momento se escucha una voz por todo el lugar

Voz: deben encontrar en este jardín a nikona… ella los puede guiar

Marina: quien eres…

Voz: eso no importa… solo encuentren a nikona…

Clef: quien es nikona?

Voz: ya no la recuerdas guru clef?

Clef: guru clef? Mi nombre es clef

Voz: solo encuentren a nikona y podrán regresar

Marina: regresar a donde? En donde estamos?

Voz: encuéntrenla…

La voz desapareció y dejo a los dos jóvenes mas confundidos que nunca….

Marina: quien es nikona y porque te llamaron guru clef?

Clef: no lo se…

Marina: al parecer ya no estamos en el parque

Clef: quien será nikona?

En ese momento aparece un "animal" algo raro para los chicos. No era mas alo que un conejo pero tenia las orejas mas grandes.

Xxx: pu pu pu

Marina: (escondiéndose detrás de clef) que… que es eso…

Clef: ni idea…

Xxx: pu pu pu

Marina : que es pu pu pu ?

Clef : no se... pero siento que la he visto antes...

Xxx: (lanzándose a los brazos de clef) puuuuuu

Clef: ahora que te veo mas de cerca… no se… te e visto antes verdad?

Xxx: puuuuuu

Marina: eso fue un si? o.o

Clef: supongo… un momento… nikona?

Nikona: puu puuuu

Marina: con que es nikona… al parecer…

Clef: al parecer ya no estamos en el parque… nos puedes regresar?

Nikona: pu pu pu

A los chicos los envolvió un resplandor blanco y en pocos segundos se encontraron de nuevo en el parque…

Mientras ellos tenían que encontrar a nikona latis y Lucy no estaban muy contentos que digamos ya que habían ido a parar a un lugar algo téticro

Lucy: (escondida detrás de latis) que es eso! T-T

Latis: crees que yo se!

Los estaba atacando una especie de monstruo mutante, parecía un ogro y era muy grande como para que los chicos pudieran hacer algo… de pronto se escucho una voz.

Voz: latis… debes concentrarte… usa tu espada y vence a ese monstruo

Latis: quien eres… y como sabes mi nombre?

Voz: usa tu espada

Latis: de que hablas?

Voz: concéntrate

La voz desapareció

Latis: y ahora que?

Lucy: quizás debas hacer lo que dijo esa voz…

Latis: ni siquiera sabíamos quien era… pudo ser nuestra imaginación

Lucy: no tienes nada que perder… además algo me dice que debemos confiar en esa persona (tomando las manos de latis con las suyas y cerrando los ojos) confía…

Latis: esta bien (apretó mas fuerte las manos de Lucy y cerro los ojos)

De repente en las manos de los chicos apareció una espada que se veía pesada pero latis la tomo con mucha facilidad. Era plateada con un extraño símbolo que no supieron descifrar.

Lucy: funciono…

Latis: si…

No se dieron cuenta de que el ogro los estaba a punto de atacar pero latis reacciono justo a tiempo utilizando su espada y partiendo al ogro en dos… la espada de latis se volvió como una pequeña luz y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Voz: buen trabajo latis… ahora pueden regresar…

Latis: quien eres?

Voz: por ahora no deben saberlo… ahora regresen a su mundo… esa espada siempre estará con tigo y cuando la necesites solo confía…

Un resplandor los envuelve y regresan al parque al mismo tiempo que clef, marina, Paris, y Anais solo que antes estos últimos se encontraban caminando por el bosque sin saber que hacer.

Paris: que hacemos ahora?

Anais: no lo se

Voz: principe Paris, guerrera mágica del viento… solo unidos saldrán del bosque del silencio…

Paris: principe Paris?

Anais: guerrera mágica del viento?

Voz: ustedes ya han estado aquí antes… solo que no lo recuerdan… solo unidos podrán volver a su mundo

Paris: yo nunca e estado aquí antes… y es la primera vez que veo a Anais

Voz: si tu mente no la recuerda… el destino hará que tu corazón la reconozca… y tu guerrera mágica… confía en el

La voz desapareció

Paris: que mi corazón te reconozca? Que quiso decir con eso?

Anais: no tengo idea… y ahora que hacemos?

Paris: solo unidos saldrán del bosque del silencio… eso dijo…

Anais: pero que significa eso?

Paris: (tomando una de sus manos) confía en mi… y en ti misma…

Anais o///o pe… pero

Paris: (cerrando los ojos) solo hazlo… confía en mi…

Anais: (cerrando los ojos) si…

De pronto sintieron una extraña brisa que iba en una dirección. Sintieron que era como el camino de regreso y aun tomados de la mano siguieron el camino que el viento les señalaba. Después de correr varios minutos llegaron al final del extraño bosque en el que estaban. Una extraña luz los envolvió dejándolos inconscientes junto con los demás.

Latis: (despertando) que paso… estaba soñando?

Marina: (despertando) hay que paso… (Mirando a todos lados) latis? Que paso… porque están todos desmallados?

Latis: no lo se…

Clef: que paso aquí? Estaba soñando o que? o.o

Marina: entonces creo que soñamos lo mismo -.-

Lucy: que… que paso…

Latis: algo muy raro… te lo puedo asegurar…

Marina: mejor despertemos a Paris y a Anais… algo muy raro paso aquí…

Lucy: porque están tomados de la mano?

Clef: ni idea…

Anais: (despertando) que… que me paso?

Paris: (despertando) eso… eso fue un sueño? O.o

Latis: creo que nos pasaron cosas parecidas…

Marina: disculpen por interrumpir pero… pero por que están tomados de la mano?

Paris y Anais: nosotros? (se ven sus manos) o//o

Anais: etto…

Paris: un momento… si te estoy tomando la mano… entonces no fue un sueño? O.o (soltándola)

Vanesa: en donde demonios se habían metido!!!!!

Todos: ahhhh… nos… asustaste…

Xxx: tiene que dar una muy buena explicación Paris

Paris: supongo que si -.-

Vanesa: que no saben la hora que es?

Paris: con honestidad… no xD

Xxx: son las 9 PM. ¬¬

Latis: y los demás?

Vanesa: ya se fueron…

Xxx: y supongo que fue idea de Paris…

Paris: pues en parte si…

Xxx: por que no me sorprende

Paris: pero puedo explicarlo… en realidad… no puedo…

Vanesa: mejor llevémoslos a sus casas y en el camino nos cuentan…

Xxx: esta bien…

Marina: a propósito…. Disculpe pero quien es usted?

Xxx: soy Lizerg Nicksuky el hermano de este chico que los va a meter en problemas el resto del año u-u

Paris: no me ayudes tanto ¬¬…

Como Lizerg tenia auto hizo que todos se subieran y se dirigían a las respectivas casas de los chicos.

Lizerg: estoy esperando una explicación Paris

Paris: esta bien… pero si no me crees no es mi culpa… veras no se si fue un sueño o no pero decidimos separarnos y si alguien encontraba algo interesante nos avisábamos pero… Anais y yo terminamos en un bosque el cual al parecer no tenia salida… y bueno… una voz nos hablo… pero decía cosas muy raras… exactamente dijo _principe Paris, guerrera mágica del viento… solo unidos saldrán del bosque del silencio… _después dijo_ ustedes ya han estado aquí antes… solo que no lo recuerdan… solo unidos podrán volver a su mundo _y cuando le dije que yo nunca la había visto a ella la voz dijo_ si tu mente no la recuerda… el destino hará que tu corazón la reconozca… y tu guerrera mágica… confía en el_

Lizerg: (dándole un golpe a Paris) y esperas que me crea eso! ¬¬

Paris: pues… si… supongo…

Lizerg: pero que…

Vanesa: por favor créele… que no te das cuenta de que quizás lo que paso sea una señal de que deben saber l verdad?

Lizerg: pero vania

Vanesa: por favor…

Paris: que verdad?

Lizerg: (ignorando a su hermano) esta bien vania… pero que sea mañana…

Vania: gracias n-n

Paris: oye o.ó

Lizerg: quien de ustedes vive mas cerca de aquí?

Lucy: creo que yo… vivo en ahiko pasaje 2

Marina: entonces yo sigo, vivo en kaitho pasaje 6

Latis: kaitho pasaje 8

Clef: vivo en ahiko pasaje 4

Anais: yo vivo en niwasaky pasaje 3

Lizerg: bien los llevare a su casa… pero vania tu tendrás que dar una disculpa… tu eres su profesora…

Vanesa: ya lo se -.-

Después de llevar a todos a sus casas solo faltaban que llevaran a Anais y a Vanesa

Lizerg: aquí es… verdad?

Anais: si (bajándose del auto) muchas gracias n-n

Mientras Vanesa le daba una explicación a los padres de Anais, Paris se bajo del auto y se acerco a Anais.

Paris: oye sobre lo que paso en ese bosque… crees que fue un sueño?

Anais: ya no se que pensar…

Paris: no fue tan malo después de todo… aunque en primera fue mi culpa…

Anais: pero aun no entiendo como terminamos en ese lugar…

Paris: como sea -.- hasta mañana

Anais: hasta mañana n-n

Haci Lizerg fue a dejar a su casa a Vanesa y luego se dirigió a su propia casa.

Paris: tu sabes algo de lo que me paso verdad?

Lizerg: mañana lo sabrás todo…

Paris: como quieras… me voy a dormir…

Lizerg: tu te vas a dormir a las 10? Que te hicieron?

Paris: muy gracioso… pero estoy muy cansado… hasta mañana…

Haci los dos se fueron a descansar ya que mañana comenzaría todo…

-O---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-

Espero que hayan leído mi fic nOn no se cuando lo continúe… pero se que algún día tendré los capis n-n

Anais Céfiro quiero decirte que leí tu fic "la nueva historia de céfiro" y casi me haces llorar al final T-T pero se nota que te esmeraste mucho en el…

Por favor reviews T-T y también quiero que me den ideas, aunque ya tengo casi todo planeado xD

Bueno eso

Cualquier duda me avisan

Cuídense

BYE!


	2. La verdad

Después del día tan raro que tuvieron estos 6 jóvenes, se estaban preparando para ir al instituto. 6 AM

Paris: hola Lizerg! xD

Lizerg: quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermano

Paris: supongo que no es porque me levante temprano verdad? ¬¬

Lizerg: pues… si! xD

Paris: como sea… solo quise levantarme temprano… es todo…

Lizerg: te pasa algo…

Paris: ya ni se u-u

Lizerg: mejor desayuna o puedes llegar tarde

Paris: no tengo hambre u-u

Lizerg: tu… no tienes hambre? O.o

Paris: ya solo déjame… a propósito… que paso ayer?

Lizerg: no puedo explicártelo ahora… después de las clases que todos tus amigos esten listos afuera del instituto… vania y yo les explicaremos lo que paso…

Paris: pero por que no me dices ahora?

Lizerg: dije que después u-u

Paris: ahora

Lizerg: que no

Paris: por favor!

Lizerg: que no o.ó

Paris: que si xD!

Lizerg: que no!! òOó

Paris: esta bien xD… te enojas muy fácilmente

Lizerg: ¬¬

Paris: ya me voy xD (toma su mochila y se va)

Lizerg: al fin paz y tranquilidad u-u como es posible que yo tenga que cuidarlo T-T

En la casa de Lucy…

Lucy: no puede ser!!! Voy a llegar tarde!!!!

Lucy corría como loca por toda la casa buscando sus cosas. Después fue a desayunar lo mas rápido que podía.

Mama de Lucy: que te sucede hija?

Lucy: voy a llegar tarde T-T

Mama de Lucy: pero si son las 6:05 o.o

Lucy: que!... y yo que pensé que me había quedado dormida T-T

Mama de Lucy: al menos no llegaras tarde n-nU

Ya eran las 7:10 y ya podía verse a algunos alumnos llegar al instituto.

Marina: (vio a Lucy) Lucy!

Lucy: hola marina n-n

Marina: como estas?

Lucy: bien… y tu?

Marina: muy bien n-n… oye… fue muy raro lo que paso ayer…

Lucy: si… aun no se si fue un sueño o no…

Marina: presiento que algo muy emocionante va a pasar ahora!

Lucy: no lo creo… pero al parecer la profesora sabe algo…

Marina: y el hermano de Paris también…

Lucy: y hablando del rey de roma… hay viene

Paris: hola!

Marina y Lucy: hola n-n

Paris: oigan no han visto a vania?

Lucy: acabamos de llegar

Marina: tu no sabes nada de lo que paso ayer verdad?

Paris: la verdad no… intente sacarle algo a mi hermano pero dijo que nos hiba a explicar todo al final de las clases

Lucy: hay viene Anais… Anais!

Anais: hola…

Todos: hola n-n

Lucy: te pasa algo?

Anais: no… nada…

Marina: y quieres que creamos que no te pasa nada? o.ó

Anais: supongo…

Paris: oye (tomando su mano izquierda) que te paso en la mano (viendo que tenia una especie de venda)

Anais: nada -.-

Paris: si, claro ¬¬

Anais: es que…

Marina: es que…

Anais: (desvendándose) me apareció esta marca… (Mostrándoles su mano en la cual tenia un extraño símbolo verde)

Lucy: como te hiciste eso?

Anais: me desperté en la noche y esta marca estaba… brillando y no supe porque y se me ocurrió ponerme esta venda…

Paris: que va a pasar ahora?

Clef: hola

Latis: hola -.-

Todos: hola n-n

Clef: que tienes en la mano Anais? o.o

Anais: la verdad ni se… solo desperté con esta marca

Clef: la cual comenzó a brillar sin razón?

Anais: como sabes?

Clef: (sacándose el guante de la mano derecha) a mi también me apareció una marca pero la mía es azul…

Latis: (mostrando su brazo derecho) mi marca es negra…

Marina: tu no te la cubriste?

Latis: dije que era un tatuaje… mis padres casi me matan -.-

Paris: yo también quiero una marca haci T-T

Lucy: pero por que tendrán esa marca?

Marina: creo que la profesora y el hermano de Paris tienen muchas cosas que explicar…

Paris: si -.-

Sonó la campana que daba el inicio a las clases en el instituto haci que todos se apresuraron a entrar en sus salones de clase.

Haci las clases continuaron normalmente… solo que en química habían como 12 alumnos afuera xD y adivinen quien estaba entre ellos

Paris: esto es una total y absoluta injusticia!!!

Profesor: una queja mas y te mando con el director

Paris: no me voy a callar!!! Me equivoque en UNA ecuación después de haber echo SIETE!

Profesor: para que aprendas ¬¬

Paris: ya veremos ¬¬

Profesor: suficiente! A la oficina del director!

Paris: vamos a ver quien sale ganando ¬¬

Profesor: que dijiste?! ¬¬

Paris: que me las vas a pagar! (sale corriendo a la oficina del director)

Profesor: será un semestre muy largo u-u

Bueno ahora si terminaron las clases. Cuando los chicos salieron del instituto los esperaban Lizerg y Vanesa

Vanesa: hola n-n

Todos: hola

Lizerg: terminemos con esto… síganme

Lizerg hizo que todos se subieran al auto en el que los llevo el día anterior y los llevo al mismo parque en donde los había llevado Vanesa

Latis: que hacemos aquí?

Lizerg: para empezar… a alguno de ustedes le han ocurrido cosas extrañas?

Marina: cosas extrañas?

Vanesa: por ejemplo… que los atacaran o que pudieran hacer algunas cosas o que les haya aparecido algo… no se

Clef: a Anais, latis y a mi nos aparecieron unas marcas

Lizerg: podemos verlas?

Los chicos les mostraron las marcas y Lizerg y Vanesa las examinaron

Lizerg: no cabe duda… la marca de Anais es la de la guerrera del viento… la de latis es del guardián de la oscuridad… y la marca de clef es del hechicero elemental

Vanesa: ahora creo que deberemos explicar de cero

Latis: que es eso de guardián de la oscuridad?

Vanesa: primero lo primero… hace mucho tiempo, tres jóvenes del mundo místico fueron convocadas por la princesa emeraude para convertirse en guerreras mágicas y salvar céfiro… para ello tuvieron que vencer a zagato y… destruir al pilar de céfiro, el cual era la princesa emeraude. Con un gran dolor en su corazón cumplieron su ultimo deseo y haci el nuevo pilar paso a ser la líder de las guerreras mágicas… pero ella anulo el sistema del pilar para que céfiro se reconstruyera con los corazones de todos los habitantes de céfiro…

Paris: muy lindo el cuento de hadas… cuando nos empiezas a explicar lo que paso?

Lizerg: nikona!

En ese momento apareció el animalito que habían visto clef y marina

Nikona: (arrojándose a los brazos de Lucy) pu pu puuuu

Lucy: que lindo n-n

Anais: que es eso?

Marina: es esa cosa que me encontré con clef o.o

Vanesa: se llama nikona y… me parece que te recuerda Lucy

Paris: es como un peluche o.o

Lizerg: es una criatura mágica… puede llevarlos a distintas dimensiones y pueden aparecer lo que le digan

Clef: y como esperan que creamos todo esto?

Vanesa: buena pregunta u-u

Lizerg: (mira a todos lados y ve que no hay nadie) miren esto. (Hace que en su mano aparezca una esfera de energía ploma con destellos rojos)

Todos menos Vanesa: o.o

Lizerg: ahora nos creen?

Paris: como lo haces?

Vanesa: el solo concentro sus poderes en su mano y pudo crear esa esfera de energía… ahora lo importante. Como ustedes son las reencarnaciones de esos 6 jóvenes del pasado de céfiro, habrán muchos que querrán matarlos

Lucy: matarnos?

Lizerg: si los eliminan no habrá quien interfiera en sus planes. Es por eso que deben aprender a controlar sus poderes antes de que los ataquen

Vanesa: a los que les costara menos controlar sus poderes serán latis, Anais y clef ya que ellos ya tienen la marca que confirma que ustedes son las reencarnaciones

Anais: (sintiendo un escalofrió) que… que fue… eso?

Lizerg: también lo sentiste?

Vanesa: prepárense para lo que sea

En ese momento aparecieron unas criaturas como del porte de Lizerg y Vanesa. Eran como unos cadáveres con arañas saliendo de sus ojos rojos, sangre se escurría por sus huesos y en la cintura los cubría una tela que tenían amarrada de color café. Como arma tenían una espada, casi tan larga como su altura, de color plomo y se veía muy afilada.

Marina: que son esas cosas!?! oo

Vanesa: se les conoce como el equipo murderer skeleton

Lizerg: nosotros nos vamos a encangar de esto… ustedes apártense

Los demás se alejaron un poco y Vanesa y Lizerg se preparaban para atacar a esos esqueletos

Esqueleto 1: mae da vari no cai / no los ataquen

Esqueleto 2: duraba no casu / debemos matar a esos chicos

Esqueleto 1: kani esdi num kani joly / tres de nosotros mataremos a esos dos… y 3 de nosotros mataremos a los elegidos

Esqueleto 3: doi no casi, endo no tami / ya escucharon, cumplamos nuestra misión

Lizerg: ese es el idioma del underworld

Vanesa: yo no conosco ese idioma

Los esqueletos llevaron a cabo su plan. Tres atacaron a Lizerg y Vanesa por lo que les fue imposible ir a ayudar a los demás ya que se les acercaban tres 3 esqueletos mas

Marina: tengo miedo T-T

Paris: y ahora que?

Latis: tenemos que hacer algo…

De pronto un monstruo iba a atacar a Anais y ella, sin saber que hacer, solo por instinto grito "huracán verde" y una especie de huracán hizo que los 3 esqueletos se alejaran unos cuantos metros de los chicos

Anais: co… como… hice… eso… oo

Lucy: un momento… latis

Latis: que pasa

Lucy: te acuerdas lo que nos paso en esa mansión tenebrosa?

Latis: lo de los monstruos

Lucy: intenta aparecer la espada

Latis: y como quieres que lo haga… la vez pasada fue suerte

Lucy: recuerda… la espada esta en tu corazón

Latis: si solo tengo que hacer lo de la última vez… no creo que sea tan difícil…

En ese momento latis intento concentrar todo su poder en sus manos y confiando en si mismo al instante apareció una luz negra que el desaparecer dejo la misma espada que latis había utilizado antes.

Latis: quien lo diría… tuviste razón Lucy…

Clef: como que deberías usarla pronto si queremos volver a ver el sol

Paris: te apoyo en eso…

Marina: hagan algo que esas cosas son horripilantes T-T (escondida detrás de clef)

Clef: oye cálmate que aun ni se acercan u///u

Lucy: entonces por que empezaron a correr hacia nosotros oo

Anais: hay que hacer algo…

En ese momento latis sintió una energía que recorría su cuerpo y que le hacia sentir algo nostálgico, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido. De pronto y sin saber por que tomo su espada con su mano izquierda y con una velocidad indescriptible mato a los 3 esqueletos de un solo golpe.

Todos: O.O

Lucy: la… latis…?

Latis: (cuando se dio vuelta hacia los demás tenia una mirada de frialdad pero cuando los vio a todos esa mirada se desvaneció) que pasa…

Paris: como que que pasa?!

Clef: mataste a tres no se que de un solo golpe!

Marina: Quiero irme a mi casa T-T

Anais: cálmate marina -.-

En ese momento llegan Lizerg y Vanesa algo lastimados.

Paris: pero que te paso li…

Lizerg: a medida de que los matábamos iban apareciendo mas

Vanesa: pero lo importante es que ustedes están bien (hizo un hechizo y sus heridas quedaron curadas e hizo lo mismo con Lizerg)

Anais: como haces eso?

Vanesa: tu también deberías aprender… después de todo… tu me enseñaste a usar este poder alguna vez

Anais: que yo que? o.o

Lizerg: creo que es hora de que sepan la otra parte de la historia…

Vanesa: a diferencia de ustedes nosotros si recordamos nuestra vida pasada porque fuimos elegidos para guiarlos en su nueva misión

Lucy: cada vez entiendo menos

Lizerg: todos ustedes, incluidos nosotros, somos reencarnaciones de nuestros ante-pasados, con la diferencia de que ustedes no recuerdan nada para no perjudicar su destino en cambio nosotros debíamos recordar para saber lo que teníamos que hacer y en que momento prepararlos para lo que sucediera

Paris: y que es exactamente lo que debe suceder?

Lizerg: bueno… yo no sirvo para esto… vania explícales tu

Vanesa: sus antepasados debieron salvar céfiro… digamos que ustedes tienen una misión parecida… salvar las dimensiones.

Lizerg: para cumplir su misión deben recuperar todo su poder y para hacer eso deben buscar a los guardianes de los templos dimensionales

Vanesa: deben encontrarlos en diferentes dimensiones y ellos sabrán que hacer… ellos no perdieron sus recuerdos… solo que sus poderes quedaron sellados en los templos que ellos protegían

Anais: supongamos que lo que dicen es cierto… como viajaríamos por las dimensiones?

Lizerg: para eso es nikona… ella los llevara por las dimensiones y les dara lo que necesiten

Vanesa: necesitamos que se vallan lo antes posible… mientras mas pronto recuperen sus poderes estarán mas seguros ya que no los atacaran tan fácilmente

Lizerg: pero tampoco podemos obligarlos a cumplir con algo que no quieren

Paris: yo me apunto xD

Lizerg: no seas tan a la ligera

Paris: quiero usar magia!!!!!!!! xD

Clef: no creo que sea mala idea…

Marina: una aventura!!!

Lucy: yo también quisiera ir

Latis: a mi me da igual

Anais: todos queremos ir pero… que les diremos a nuestros padres?

Vanesa: solo con un poco de magia haré que en el instituto crean que están de intercambio y a sus padres pueden decirles que se irán de campamento (hace que en su mano aparezcan 5 papeles) tomen uno y se lo entregan a sus padres

Paris: soy el único que no tiene problema xD

Lizerg: deja de decir tonterías… por que tuviste que reencarnar también en su personalidad?

Paris: era tan encantador como ahora? xD

Lizerg: cuidarte fue nuestro castigo… ya sabrás por que -.-

Vanesa: entonces todos al auto que los llevaremos a sus casas… mañana después del instituto tendrán que partir haci que dejen todo listo

Y haci Lizerg los llevo a todos a sus casas… sin duda esta seria la aventura mas grande que hayan tenido estos jóvenes…

-O---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… espero que tengan paciencia con el tercero porque de verdad estoy copada de exámenes

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews nOn

Walku-chan: bueno a clef lo llamaron guru clef porque es la reencarnación de este xD o sea el clef actual es la reencarnación del clef de céfiro n-n espero que ahora entiendas y eres mi primer review en esta serie!! nOn

Satorichiva: jeje no te preocupes en todo caso no me gusta dejar los fics a la mitad y como ya dije aunque me cueste la vida este fic tendrá final xD gracias por leer -

Bueno eso es todo y por favor… REVIEWS!!! O si quieren dence una vuelta por mi msn es: n-n

Bueno BYE! Y Happy Halloween!!!


	3. Primer mundo

Holaaaa!!! Gomen T-T se que me demore mucho y lo lamento de verdad T-T pero es que sali de clases hace poco y aun haci no tenia tiempo pero voy a tratar de que eso cambie xD bueno ahora si el fic

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

ya había amanecido, pero los jóvenes sabían que no era un amanecer cualquiera, era un amanecer lleno de sorpresas y emociones que vivirían en un futuro... no sabían como sentirse, emocionados por una aventura o preocupados por lo que pasara. no todos los días alguien te dice "eres la reencarnación de uno de los antiguos salvadores del mundo y debes salvarlo de nuevo". Pero a pesar de todo no estaban nerviosos, si no ansiosos de que el día pronto comenzara

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

En casa de Anais estaba algo "asfixiada" por los "abrazos" de su hermana. Anais estaba vestida con unos jeans verde oscuro ajustados y una polera de mangas hasta los codos de color verde claro

Freya: te voy a extrañar T-T

Anais: mejor suéltame si quieres volver a verme viva xX

Freya: lo siento o.ou

Anais: también te voy a extrañar

En ese momento Lizerg llego en su camioneta. Cuando Anais subió mokona se le lanzo a los brazos y en ese momento se quedo dormida

Paris: bola de pelos con suerte ¬¬

Lizerg: no empieces

Sin decir más se fueron

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

En casa de Lucy estaba casi todo tranquilo ya que su hermano saturno la estaba despidiendo jeje. Ella llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color negro que le quedaban muy bien con una polera igualmente ajustada de color rojo y unas zapatillas negras.

Saturno: segura que llevas todo Lucy??

Lucy: estoy segura u-u por quinta vez -.-

Saturno: te voy a extrañar T-T si tan solo no tuvieras que irte

Lucy: solo será un campamento… luego volverás a verme…

Saturno: supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con un novio verdad ¬¬

Lucy: es solo un campamento -.-

Saturno: entonces que te valla bien n-n

Lucy: hasta luego n-n

Lucy salio de su casa en donde estaba estacionada la camioneta de Lizerg quien había llegado hace algunos minutos. Lucy se sentó en la parte de atrás en donde estaba Paris a medio dormir

Lucy: no dormiste bien?

Paris: necesito 12 horas de sueño T-T

Lizerg: no sabes cuanto me cuesta despertarte ¬¬

Vanesa: mejor vamos a buscar a marina -.-

Anais: que le pasa a mokona

Vanesa: le pasa cuando tiene sueño n-n

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

En la casa de marina... mas específicamente en su habitación había un verdadero caos

Marina: no se que ponerme!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mamá: apresúrate marina que ya llegaron por ti

Marina: si mama T-T

Tomó lo primero que encontró. Se puso unos pantalones cortos azules ajustados y una polera celeste con brillo y unas zapatillas azules y como pudo salio corriendo de su casa.

Marina: perdón por demorarme

Anais: que te paso?

Marina: no sabia que ponerme T-T

Lizerg: mujeres…

Vanesa: dijiste algo? ¬¬

Lizerg: yo?? Nada o.oU

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

En casa de latis estaba todo muy calmado y sin inconvenientes

Papá: espero que te la pases muy bien

Latis: si u-u como sea -.-

Llego Lizerg en su camioneta y latis salio rápidamente de su casa para subir a la camioneta

Paris: al fin no soy el único hombre nOn, Lizerg no me habla de nada T-T

Lizerg: cállate ¬¬

Latis: como sea…

Paris: que comunicativo o.ó

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

en la casa de clef estaba todo tranquilo, sus padres habían ido al trabajo haci que estaba esperando a que Lizerg llegara por el... cuando por fin llego se subió a la camioneta saludando a todos.

Lizerg: ya que están todos vamos a las afueras de la ciudad… hay podrán partir sin que nadie los vea…

Todos: si!

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

Ya habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad... era un sitio muy desolado con escasa vegetación.

Lizerg: ya estamos aquí… bajen sus cosas

Todos lo obedecieron y cuando tenían sus cosas en un solo lugar Lizerg les dijo que se apartaran un poco

Vanesa: mokona… puedes guardar sus cosas??

Paris: como las va a guardar? o.ó

Mokona: pu pu puuuu

En ese momento a mokona le brilla la gema que tiene en su frente y sale un resplandor que envuelve todas las cosas y en unos segundos desaparecen

Clef: que paso aquí o.o

Vanesa: mokona puede guardar cosas como también puede hacerlas aparecer por medio de la magia… ella les dará todo lo que necesiten… hasta una casa xD

Marina: haci que ese peluche sirve para algo…

Mokona: pu pu pu

Lucy: no lo dijo enserio n-n

Latis: ahora que hacemos?

Lizerg: por ahora solo pueden saber lo que les hemos dicho… cada guardián de un templo se le fue entregado parte de su memoria… deben encontrarlos y ellos sabrán que hacer… ahora deben irse… mokona los llevara a las dimensiones en donde se encuentran esos guardianes y como dijo vania les dará lo que necesiten, solo deben pedírselo

Vanesa: les deseo suerte y por favor cuídense

Anais: que haremos cuando encontremos a todos los guardianes?

Vanesa: que la luz y la oscuridad se los expliquen… hasta pronto!!!

Entonces mokona empezó a flotar alrededor de los jóvenes para crear una especie de barrera. Luego los jóvenes no supieron que paso… la barrera los envolvió por completo llevándolos a un mundo totalmente desconocido

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

mokona: pu pu pu!!!! PUUUUUUUU!!!

Todos: que paso aquí o.o ?

Latis: ni idea u-u

Lucy: en donde estamos??

Anais: que nos paso?

Mokona: pu pu pu!

Lucy: creo que quiere decirnos algo

Marina: como sabes

Paris: puede que haya que seguirla… además ya nos empezaron a ver raro

Todas las personas de ese mundo que pasaban por hay los veían raro ya que para empezar no todos los días 6 jóvenes y una bola de pelos salen de una misteriosa barrera de la nada. Al parecer habían caído en algo haci como un parque y no eso mejoraba para nada la situación

Clef: mokona empezó a correr

Lucy: hay que seguirla

Haci los 6 jóvenes empezaron a seguir a mokona. Estuvieron horas siguiéndola pero al parecer no tenia idea de hacia donde correr

Marina: oye mokona que es lo que esta pasando ya nos trajiste por aquí

Lucy: hace lo que puede

Paris: no la defiendas ¬¬

Mokona: pu pu puuu!!!

Mokona empezó a correr nuevamente y de nuevo la siguieron a pesar de que estaban un poco cansados. Como unos 15 minutos después se encontraron con un joven de unos 19 años que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, tenia el pelo castaño claro con tonos dorados y ojos verdes. Vestía unos pantalones de color café y una polera verde, se veia muy atractivo y al parecer iba distraído por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando mokona salto a sus brazos.

Xxx: pero que?? o.oU mokona o.o

Mokona: pu pu puuu!

Xxx: que haces aquí?

Clef: disculpa…

Paris: la bola de pelos es nuestra…

Lucy: disculpa si te molesto

Xxx: haci que tu los trajiste mokona??

Marina: oye acaso tu la conoces?

Xxx: yo debería hacerles esa pregunta… pero no aquí…

Anais: las personas nos están mirando otra vez

Xxx: vayámonos de aquí… mokona no digas nada

Llegaron a un parque que estaba mas o menos desocupado a excepción de algunas personas que pasaban y de unos niños que jugaban.

Xxx: ahora si mokona explícame por que estas aquí?

Mokona: pu pu puuu

Xxx: que acaso no puedes hablar o.o (se dio cuenta de la gema que tenia en su frente) es azul… deberías tenerla roja…

Paris: quien eres?

Xxx: aion… y si vinieron hasta esta dimensión no debe ser por algo bueno…

Clef: a que te refieres?

Aion: se nota que no son de este mundo… además por algo están con mokona…

Aion miro a todos lados para ver si alguien lo veía y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le prestaba atención puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de nikona. Esta comenzó a brillar y de pronto la gema de nikona paso a ser roja.

Aion: ahora si nikona… a que vienen?

Nikona: a nikona le dijeron que los trajera a donde están los guardianes de los templos

Aion: con que por eso están aquí… debe ser por el desequilibrio de las dimensiones…

Paris: esa cosa puede hablar?

Aion: si… es solo que no la entendían por que su gema era azul

Lucy: como es que la conoces?

Aion: buscan a los guardianes de los templos verdad?

Clef: haci es… nos dijeron que ellos sabrían que hacer

Aion: con que sabremos que hacer… no es mucho se los aseguro…

Anais: que quieres decir?

Marina: habla claro que no te entendemos

Aion: me presento soy aion guardián del templo de luz

Latis: tu eres… lo hubieras dicho antes ¬¬

Aion: no puedo decírselo a cualquiera… pero creo que decírselos a ustedes esta bien… supongo

Nikona: aion… debemos ir al templo de luz…

Aion: pero… para ustedes seria algo peligroso…

Latis: por que lo dices??

Aion: es una historia un poco larga…

Clef: tienes que decirnos lo que sabes

Aion: esta bien… (sentándose en una banca que había cerca)

Paris: ya dinos lo que nos interesa…

Aion: si… verán los guardianes de los templos fuimos escogidos hace miles de años y se nos dio la inmortalidad para que nadie se apoderara de los templos y de su poder… pero algo salio mal y no logramos mantener el total equilibrio entre los templos por lo que las dimensiones se separaron mas dejando cada templo en una dimensión. Distintos seres intentaron atacarnos y llego un punto en que nos fue imposible hacer algo… los únicos que podían eran las guerreras mágicas y los destinados a ser los 3 guerreros elementales y ellos lograron mantener un poco el equilibrio que aun quedaba. Cuando todo acabo, abandonamos los templos dejando en ellos los recuerdos de nuestros poderes y sellando al fin las puertas que conducían a ellos, de esa forma nadie podría entrar a los templos mas que los verdaderos elegidos, y si algo haci volvía a ocurrir también sellamos junto con nuestros poderes algunos recuerdos de los antiguos salvadores. Esa es la historia resumida… aunque admito que como guardianes cometimos muchos errores…

Todos lo escucharon con atención… no entendían mucho pero… sabían que tenían que hacer algo…

Lucy: valla…

Paris: no entiendo mucho…

Aion: es difícil de explicar…

Anais: tu dijiste que eras el guardián de la luz verdad?

Aion: si…

Anais: Vanesa nos dijo que la luz y la oscuridad o explicarían lo que tenemos que hacer

Aion: con que vania… se que quizás no entienden nada pero supongo que ella les explico algo

Clef: si nos explico algo que éramos las reencarnaciones de los que antiguamente fueron los salvadores de céfiro… algo haci

Aion: bueno y les aparecieron algunas marcas extrañas?

Paris: solo les aparecieron a clef, latis y a Anais

Aion: bien escuchen muy bien… lo que les voy a decir no va a ser fácil pero debemos ir a los templos para que ustedes recuperen los recuerdos del pasado

Marina: eso ya lo sabemos

Aion: cuando nosotros dejamos el templo dejamos nuestro sello como guardianes… lo que significa que si entramos podríamos incluso perder la vida…

Lucy: pero no hay otro camino, tenemos que ir

Aion: supongo que podrán hacerlo… es decir en el pasado lo lograron haci que… por que no ahora?

Latis: que tan peligroso es tu templo?

Aion: los de luz y oscuridad son los mas difíciles… si tus poderes no pertenecen a la luz mi templo los debilita…

Paris: y pensar que hasta ayer éramos solo 6 chicos que iban a un instituto y a mi me castigaban hasta por que respiraba u-u

Aion: quédense en mi casa… mañana temprano partiremos a mi templo

Anais: no habrá problema en que nos quedemos en tu casa?

Aion: no para nada n-n

Marina: tengo sueño…

Ya habían llegado a la casa de aion. Era de dos pisos pero se notaba que era muy amplia de colores azulados.

Aion: en el segundo piso hay algunos cuartos haci que escojan uno y pueden quedarse hay… el mío es el del final haci que escojan cualquiera de los demás n-n

Haci paso el resto de la tarde para dejar una tranquila noche… para el día siguiente nada volvería a ser como antes… ya que ahora su vida estaba en juego y su única alternativa era recuperar lo que alguna vez les perteneció… sus recuerdos y sus poderes…

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

gomen si esta algo enredado pero necesitaba que fuera haci ya que en los próximos capítulos viene la verdadera aventura nOn

e estado pensando en hacer un opening para cada uno de mis fics xD haci que cuando termine este opening puedo mandárselos si quieren aunque… también tengo que terminar mis otros fics T-T

a casi se me olvidaba… a responder fics xD

Satorichiva: esta bien te responderé con un pequeño adelanto de por que a Lucy y a marina no les aparecieron sus marcas… a Lucy le aparecerá cuando de una prueba de amor y a marina cuando supere el temor de sus miedos… espero que eso te explique un poco jeje me gustaría explicarte mas pero eso lo tienes que saber a medida que leas el fic… bueno gracias por tu review n-n espero que este capitulo te haya gustado a pesar de lo enredado xD

Walku-chan: hace tiempo que no hablo contigo T-T espero que te haya gustado la continuación y espero que te encuentres bien ya que como dije hace tiempo que no hablo contigo T-T… bueno BYE! xD

Creo que eso es todo…

Conciencia: "hay algo que no dijiste"

Que cosa o.o

Conciencia: tu sabes que es ¬¬

No se o.oUU

Conciencia: es algo que tiene que ver con algo que no te pertenece…

Si te refieres a lo de link y zelda eso ya esta arreglado o.oUUU

Conciencia: no ¬¬ lo otro

No quiero decirlo xD

Conciencia: dilo o me escuchas por el resto de tu vida

Esta bien ¬¬ los personajes no me pertenecen u-u y nunca me pertenecerán TOT

Conciencia: haci esta mejor ¬¬

BYE!


	4. Entrada: Templo de Luz

Holaaa!!!!! Gomen nasai por la demora . pero es que de verdad no podía actualizar antes… aunque el capi esta listo hace un tiempo… bueno aquí esta la continuación… espero que les guste nOn… a si lo olvidaba… los personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬ ya lo dije uOu para no tener que escuchar de nuevo a mi conciencia ¬¬

----L-A-S---G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S---M-A-G-I-C-A-S----

Entrada: Templo de Luz

Ya había amanecido. Aion se había levantado hace unos minutos, vestía unos pantalones de un material extraño de color negro un poco ajustados y una chaqueta del mismo material y del mismo color solo que en el lado derecho tenia una insignia extraña y tenia dos cinturones, uno que iba recto y el otro en diagonal (N/A: para el que no me entienda tomen el ejemplo de yu-gi-oh! xD), y en su mano derecha llevaba un guante delgado del mismo color con una extraña gema. Estaba recargado en la pared de la sala de la casa con los brazos cruzados y se notaba pensativo, aunque difícilmente alguien sabría lo que cruzaba por su mente. En ese momento sintió que algo saltaba a sus brazos, era mokona.

Mokona: por que estas tan preocupado?

Aion: nuestros cálculos fallaron… no pensamos que fuera tan pronto… y por ahora no es mucho lo que podemos hacer… los demás lo sabrán?

Mokona: te preocupan?

Aion: un poco n-n

Paris: ya estamos listos

Lucy: solo dinos cuando n-n

Marina: pero… a donde vamos?

Aion: para empezar quiero aclararles algo

Clef: que pasa?

Aion: tu eres el que tiene la marca del hechicero elemental verdad? (mirando a clef)

Clef: algo haci me dijeron…

Aion: entonces serás el primero… tu memoria se encuentra en mi templo…

Latis: que es lo que tienes que aclarar?

Aion: verán… mokona llego a esta dimensión por que es algo paralela a la suya, como ven son casi las mismas cosas… y también llego aquí primero porque fue la presencia que sintió mas cerca que la de los demás guardianes. El templo no se encuentra en esta dimensión, haci que mokona tendrá que transportarlos a otra parte para que pueda hacer un hechizo.

Latis: por que el templo no esta aquí?

Aion: mokona solo puede sentir presencias y usar su habilidad de tele-transportación por instinto… no es su culpa que no haya dado con el lugar correcto

Latis: quiero decir… que si tu eres el guardián del templo y el templo no esta aquí pues… que haces aquí ¬¬

Aion: no quise quedarme en ese lugar… después sabrás por que… ya vámonos, mokona, recuerdas el desierto del alba?

Mokona: si…

Aion: quiero que nos transportes a ese lugar por favor

Mokona: si n-n paaaaa puuuuu

En ese momento una luz los envuelve transportándolos a otro lugar

----L-A-S---G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S---M-A-G-I-C-A-S----

Como no estaban acostumbrados a los viajes en el tiempo no han tenido tiempo de practicar en un aterrizaje decente haci que bueno… cayeron unos encima de otros xD menos aion que como ya había tenido experiencias haci no tuvo problemas.

Marina: (que había caído sobre todos) no fue tan mal aterrizaje xD

Clef: (estaba bajo marina) habla por ti ¬¬

Lucy: (estaba bajo clef) ya muévanse x-x

Latis: (estaba bajo Lucy) muévanse o los quito yo ¬¬

Anais: (estaba bajo latis) me están aplastando ¬¬ TOT

Paris: (estaba bajo todos) xOx

Uno a uno fueron moviéndose dejando en el suelo a un chibi Paris aplastado con los ojos en espiral.

Lucy: Paris… o.oU

Paris: un elefante… se balanceaba… sobre la tela… de una araña…

Clef: hay que ayudarlo… o.o

Anais: oye (se le acerca) estas despierto? O.o

Paris: la tela… de la araña… se rompió xox y el elefante… se fue a la…

Marina: DESPIERTA!!!!!!

Paris: aaahhhh X-x

Latis: u-u aion… ahora que?

Aion: bueno hay que esperar…

Paris: esperar que? o.o

Aion: a que la luz del día este en su punto mas alto… hoy es el día en que la estrella aparecerá cada 50 años para iluminar la entrada del templo de la luz…

Marina: no entiendo nada TOT

Aion: me sentí igual cuando me dijeron que debía ser un guardián -.-

Lucy: cuanto tiempo falta?

Aion: (mirando el cielo) falta muy poco… es solo cuestión de tiempo…

Cada quien estaban esperando pacientemente alguna señal de la supuesta entrada del templo de la luz… pero hasta ahora nada… lo único que podían ver era un desierto que no parecía tener señales de vida. De pronto a clef le brillo su marca en la mano derecha, la cual emitía un azul intenso.

Clef: que esta pasando?!

Aion: aléjense un poco de este lugar

Los chicos lo obedecieron alejándose unos cuantos pasos. Lo que vieron a continuación los dejo mas que impresionados. En pleno día una estrella apareció en el sombrío desierto iluminándolo todo. Su luz los segó por unos momentos. De la tierra comenzó a emerger una gran construcción, lo que ocasionó un temblor. Cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron vieron ante ellos una enorme construcción, como un gran santuario con unas puertas de varios metros de altura y con un extraño símbolo. Aion estaba tranquilo ya que era el único que sabia que ocurriría pero para los demás no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Aion: sorprendidos?

Latis: para nada ¬¬

Aion: esta es solo la entrada… nos llevara al verdadero templo…

Aion se acerco a la entrada aun sellada, en realidad nadie sabia como la iban a abrir pero aion tenia ese poder como guardián. Se saco el guante que llevaba en su mano derecha y la poso en las enormes puertas de ese extraño lugar.

En ese momento en su mano apareció una marca, algo extraña, como si le faltara la otra mitad y era de un color blanco que tenia un extraño brillo. Se alejo unos cuantos pasos y uniendo sus manos creo algo parecido a un tornado de luz que fue dirigido hasta el símbolo de esa extraña puerta. Aion continuo con el tornado unos cuantos minutos hasta que lentamente las puertas se abrieron… dejando ver que en su interior había una luz tan intensa que los encegueció por unos momentos.

Aion: la puerta ya esta abierta… no se queden mirándome haci y mejor vamos o.ó

Todos veían a aion con sorpresa y asombro ya que nunca habían visto a nadie abrir una enorme puerta con magia. Caminaron lentamente hasta el interior de esa construcción y cuando ya estaban unos cuantos pasos alejados de la puerta, esta se cerró automáticamente

Marina: que fue eso o.o!!

Aion: no se sorprendan tanto… no cualquiera puede entrar además ahora la entrada esta sellada… la única forma de salir es encontrar la gema de luz… pero no se preocupen que no es tan difícil -.-

Clef: pareces muy tranquilo…

Aion: uno se acostumbra… bueno vamos!

En donde se encontraban era un amplio corredor y lo que mas les extraño que el cielo cambio repentinamente a uno ensombrecido… algo raro para un templo de luz, además se podía sentir un ambiente tenso. Intentaban mantenerse alertas por lo que fuera a suceder pero no podían evitar mirar todo lo que había en ese lugar. Antorchas con un brillo entre amarillo y azul dando una ligera tonalidad verde. También podían ver unas cuantas estatuas con símbolos extraños. Lo que mas les incomodaba era el silencio que había en ese lugar.

Aion: hay algo que no me gusta… el cielo no debería ser haci… generalmente siempre esta lleno de luz… y hay demasiado silencio

Latis: cuanto falta?

Aion: solo un poco… eso espero…

Clef: no se por que no puedo estar tranquilo…

Aion: tus poderes vienen de la luz haci que tal vez tu también puedas sentir que algo raro pasa aquí…

Marina: tengo miedo T-T

Lucy: cálmate… aun no hemos visto nada…

Marina: pero es que aquí hay algo… y tengo miedo…

Marina iba tan pegada al brazo de clef que hacia que el se pusiera mas nervioso, sumando a eso que podía sentir claramente que algo no andaba bien en el templo.

Clef: etto… marina -//-

Marina: que?

Clef: podrías soltarme?? -//-

Marina: no! Tengo miedo T-T

Clef: pero… o//o

Marina: no quiero

Y como una niñita consentida se abrasaba más fuerte al brazo de clef como si fuera un osito de peluche. Los demás los veían disimuladamente con una gotita en la cabeza n-nU

Paris: como lo hiciste romeo xD

Latis: creo que ya tiene suficiente como para que se lo recuerdes xD

Clef: no me molesten u///u

Lucy: se ven lindos juntos n-n

Anais: que lindo n-n

Marina: solo lo abraso por que tengo miedo u///u

Latis: si claro…

Paris: pudiste abrasar a una de tus amigas no?? xD

Marina: no es lo mismo u///u

Mokona: se parecen mucho a los de antes

Aion: si… y es divertido xD

Anais: que quieren decir??

Aion: no nos hagan caso xD

Latis: y que otros guardianes hay??

Aion: ya los conocerán… pero hay uno para cada elemento, fuego, agua, aire, tierra, luz y oscuridad

Paris: ya quiero saber cual me toca a mi xD

Anais: oigan… hay algo extraño en este lugar…

Lucy: a que te refieres??

Anais: me parece que caminamos en círculos…

Aion: por que lo dices??

Anais: no lo se… pero siempre que avanzamos vemos lo mismo… incluso en la pared de mi izquierda hay dos grietas juntas… y ya las había visto antes…

Aion: (viendo a todos lados) la verdad es que es extraño… ya debimos haber salido de aquí… me pregunto por que pasa esto…

Marina: pero si tu eres el guardián de este templo!

Aion: por ahora yo solo tengo mis poderes originales… mis poderes de guardianes continúan sellados hasta que los libere… quizás es por eso que no e podido darme cuenta de nada…

Clef: pero es que desde hace un rato siento algo extraño en este lugar… no se que es…

Aion: puede que tu si sientas algo por que tu si tienes tus poderes… solo te falta tu antigua memoria…

Paris: cada vez entiendo menos

Latis: hay que salir de aquí…

Aion: debe haber una especie de hechizo… esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí -.-

Aion comenzó a caminar con su mano derecha apoyada en una de las paredes. Intentaba estar lo mas concentrado posible, por lo que los demás solo lo observaban. Después de caminar unos dos metros se dio cuenta de que al tocar la pared salían unos cuantos rayos negros que no eran muy visibles… por eso nadie los notaba.

Aion: esta es la causa… es un hechizo de retroceso, si damos un paso mas nos enviaran al principio de nuevo… pero no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes

Marina: y ahora que hacemos T-T

Paris: creo que habría que encontrar los puntos que unen este hechizo y destruirlos al mismo tiempo para que la barrera desaparezca y haci tendremos el camino libre… creo xD… aunque deben ser destruidos con la misma cantidad de energía n-n

Todos: O-O

Anais: como lo sabes??

Paris: experiencia en video juegos xD y eso que Lizerg siempre me decía que perdía mi tiempo ¬¬… esperen a que le cuente xD odia no tener la razón

Aion: podríamos intentarlo, uno de esos puntos es este (señala el lugar en donde había puesto su mano, cuando salieron rayos)

Anais: para que la barrera pueda sostenerse deben haber como mínimo cuatro puntos… haci que el segundo debe ser el opuesto al que tu señalas

Aion: ya tenemos dos… y los otros dos están en el suelo y en el techo

Aion se puso en el centro de los cuatro puntos de esa barrera. Con su mano derecha extendida haci el frente disparó cuatro rayos azules, los que se dirigieron a los cuatro puntos. Si esto funcionaba tendrían una cosa menos de que preocuparse pero si no funcionaba todo podría acabar en una explosión.

De pronto los cuatro puntos que anterior mente no habían podido ver ahora eran totalmente visibles, eran cuatro llamas negras que rápidamente se convirtieron en llamas con destellos amarillos para luego desaparecer. Al final del corredor se podía ver una luz algo apagada, esa era su salida de ese lugar. Comenzaron a acercarse y lo que vieron los dejo algo impresionados.

Aion: definitivamente aquí pasa algo…

Mokona: aion!!! Ellos están aquí… hay que hacer algo!!! T-T

Aion: tranquila… estaremos bien… espero

Latis: que pasa aquí??

Aion: digamos que tenía otros recuerdos de este lugar

Paris: creo que tus recuerdos debieron ser con mas colores no???

Lo que estaba frente a ellos era un enorme templo, aunque no es lo que se imaginaron. El cielo estaba completamente oscurecido y el sello de la entrada al templo estaba roto. El color del templo… que anteriormente resplandecía de luz, en estos momentos estaba rodeado de un aura maligna.

Aion: hay que entrar

Marina: no T-T

Clef: quieres calmarte

Aion: escuchen lo que voy a decirles… lo que sea que vean hay dentro, si es algo peligroso corran

Lucy: no es muy alentador, pero tenemos que ir

Anais: yo te sigo n-n

Paris: yo voy a donde vallas tu xD

Latis: terminemos pronto con esto u-u

Aion: solo no se separen

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de ese templo. Por ahora no habían tenido mayores complicaciones pero desde el momento en que entraran a ese templo, sus vidas dependerían solo de sus habilidades y lo demás estaba en la suerte.

El interior solo estaba iluminado por unas antorchas que estaban en las paredes. Lo que se podía ver era una amplia habitación, al fondo había tres puertas con un extraño grabado en ellas. En las paredes había extraños símbolos y unas ventanas que dejaban ver el sombrío cielo. Se acercaron hasta las tres puertas para ver que decían.

Aion: la primera puerta dice Cambia tu destino, la segunda dice la luz de tu esperanza y la tercera dice deja tus temores

Latis: cual escogemos?

Aion: no es tan fácil, si tocamos una de estas puertas aparecerá un ser que les hará una prueba a quien elija para darnos una llave y haci pasar, sin mencionar que habrán una serie de trampas del otro lado

Lucy: yo creo que seria mejor la luz de la esperanza…

Anais: pero aion, por cual debemos llegar hasta tus poderes??

Aion: la verdad las tres puertas te llevan al mismo lugar… solo que una es mas difícil que otra

Latis: lo mas lógico seria abrir la puerta de enfrenta tus temores… se supone que si los enfrentamos nos costara menos salir de aquí

Aion: mmm… la ultima vez que tuve que pasar por esto elegí la de cambia tu destino… pero eso fue cuando aun no sabia que me convertiría en guardián…

Clef: y cual fue la prueba??

Aion: tuve que hacer un viaje al pasado y hacer lo que me dijeran… no fue fácil T-T eso me atormenta hasta este día T-T

Marina: no! Eso da miedo T-T

Paris: mmm… elijamos la de deja tus temores

Anais: pero cual es la puerta que nos lleva más rápido??

Aion: cualquiera… dependiendo de cual sea tu prueba y de cómo la logres los caminos del templo se conectan y si aun te faltan cosas por aprender… pues mas difícil será el camino

Latis: pensándolo bien no creo que la de deja tus temores sea buena idea

Lucy: por que no?

Latis: miren a marina

Clef solo se limito a dar un hondo suspiro. Luego puso la mano que tenia libre en la cabeza de marina revolviéndole un poco su largo cabello. Ella lo miro algo confundida pero no dijo nada. al parecer estaba mas calmada.

Clef: mejor?? n-n

Marina: si o.o

Clef: si tu no estas tranquila me vas a poner mas nervioso… haci que trata de calmarte

Marina: si n-n

De pronto sintieron retumbar en toda la habitación una voz con un tono de malicia y sarcasmo

Voz: que no se deciden??? Entonces yo decidiré por ustedes jajaja muajajaja

De pronto el dueño de la voz hizo su aparición en la habitación con un aura maligna a su alrededor. Era mas alto que un humano normal y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de color negro… por lo que solo podían verse sus penetrantes ojos rojos, que parecían inyectados de sangre.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles por la espalda cuando vieron a ese ser frente a ellos, tratando de estar preparados para lo que viniera.

Inmediatamente aion junto sus manos, en las cuales se formo un destello de luz para transformarse en una espada. Tenia un brillo de tonos amarillos y azules que en ciertas ocasiones se transformaba en un lindo tono verde… aunque esa espada se veía muy peligrosa, transmitía una energía algo tranquilizadora.

Voz: acaso piensas atacarme??

Aion: y por que no?? Acaso… tienes miedo?

Voz: no me provoques ¬¬

Aion: yo soy el que debería decir eso

La voz y la expresión de aion eran de tranquilidad. La verdad todos pensaban que estaba demasiado tranquilo en una situación haci, pero su mirada reflejaba una gran seguridad.

El dueño de esa extraña voz estaba algo nervioso y en su mirada se reflejaba odio contenido. De pronto el elevó su brazo derecho, dejando ver que extrañamente cambiaba de forma a algo parecido a una espada de un material parecido al metal. Tenía un rojo intenso, como si con esa espada hubiera matado a millones de seres vivientes.

Voz: que te parece mi espada??? Que acaso ahora no tienes miedo??

Aion: mmm creo que no xD

Voz: mocoso ya veras que te pasa ¬¬

Sin aviso se lanzo a atacar a aion, aunque al parecer el se lo esperaba ya que esquivo el ataque con una velocidad y agilidad sorprendentes. Seguido, aion con su espada la clavo en el cuerpo de su oponente y de el salio una especie de sangre roja intensa mezclado con azul. Instintivamente el se alejo de aion maldiciendo por su herida.

Aion: hace mucho que deje de ser un mocoso

Voz: que me hayas dañado no significa que ya hayas ganado

Aion: mmm como tu ya atacaste… ahora es mi turno

Esta vez aion fue quien ataco sin aviso a su oponente dejándolo casi sin posibilidades de poder defenderse. Los ataques que aion le daba eran certeros y poco a poco se veía que su oponente se debilitaba hasta quedar acorralado en una pared con la espada de aion en su cuello.

Aion: parece que te informaron mal, que no tenga los poderes del guardián no significa que no pueda acabar con quien se me cruce por el camino… y subestimarme fue tu error

Sin decir más aion clavo su espada en el cuello de su enemigo, el cual lentamente cayó al suelo para desaparecer convirtiéndose en una especie de vapor azul

De pronto otra voz se escucho en el lugar aunque esta tenía un tono de malicia pero a la vez de frustración

Voz: de verdad te e subestimado… pero no pienses que lo tendrás todo tan fácil

Aion: cuando te encuentre reza por que no tenga los poderes del guardián por que te ira mal…

Voz: tu no puedes hacerme nada!!!

Aion: ya veremos

Voz: tu serás el que no salga vivo… y cuando eso pace me encargare de los 6 elegidos muajaja

En ese momento la voz desapareció. Aion camino hasta donde se encontraban sus nuevos amigos… los cuales al parecer estaban en un estado de shock

Aion: que les pasa??

Paris: ya lo acabaste??

Aion: acabar con que??

Marina: (que estaba atrás de clef) a… a…e… eso…

Aion: a si… por que??

Latis: como que por que?? o.ó

Aion: disculpen si me lo tomo todo con mucha calma pero… es que estoy acostumbrado jeje

Anais: pero aun tenemos el problema de las puertas

Aion: m… yo creo que son dos problemas…

Lucy: cual es el otro??

Aion: la puerta elige quien pasa…

Todos: que???!!!!

Aion: es que la puerta elige tu debilidad y haci hace que la superes mediante pases todos los desafíos que te encuentres

Latis: no nos va a quedar de otra que separarnos

Aion: no me gustaría que se separaran… si los atacan no les aseguro que salgan vivos…

Latis: yo tengo una espada haci que no hay problema…

Paris: y si yo me muero Lizerg va a estar feliz xD

Clef: (dándole un zape a Paris) no digas tonterías ¬¬

Aion: aunque creo que tienen razón y hay que separarse… aunque habría una forma de que estuviéramos más o menos a salvo

Clef: cual??

Aion: que nos esperen aquí y solo vamos clef y yo

Latis: no nos vas a dejar aquí ¬¬

Paris: nosotros también vamos

Aion: entonces nos tenemos que separar… aunque si esto ocurriera en el templo de la oscuridad ya estarían muertos… supongo que mi templo es menos peligroso haci que vamos. Toquen una puerta y si se habré es que deben entrar

Todos le hicieron caso. Los que primero tocaron las puertas fueron los chicos, las cuales inmediatamente emitieron una luz.

Paris: me toco la luz de tu esperanza xD

Latis: la mía es cambia tu destino

Clef: la mía es enfrenta tus temores

Aion: ustedes siguen (viendo a Anais, Lucy y Marina)

Las chicas tocaron las puertas y estas emitieron una luz igual a la de los chicos.

Lucy: cambia tu destino o.o

Anais: la luz de tu esperanza n-n

Marina: enfrenta tus temores T-T

Aion: ahora la pregunta es… a quien acompañare?? Mis poderes no están en el mismo sitio que los de clef haci que no me sirve de nada ir con el…

Latis: mejor acompaña a Paris y a Anais… yo tengo una espada haci que no creo tener problemas

Nikona: yo voy con Lucy!!!

Aion: por que presiento que no es buena idea????

Marina: no hay otra opción…

Aion: entonces vamos…

Sin decir mas cada uno se fue por la puerta que le correspondía… sin saber que este solo era el comienzo de su aventura, en la cual deberían arriesgar su vida, y sin saverlo, para salvar la de la persona que era mas importante para ellos en este momento…

----L-A-S---G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S---M-A-G-I-C-A-S----

al fin acabe!!! n0n

en este capi solo hice un poco de marina x clef xD

pero en los próximos tres capítulos

van a ver que pasa con cada pareja

ya que pienso dedicarle un capi a cada una -w-

ahora a responder reviews n0n

- Walku-chan -: de verdad te parece genial???! No sabes como subes mi autoestima T-T a mi también me a pasado eso que cuando me desaparezco un tiempo de fanfiction me doy cuenta de la cantidad de fics que han actualizado xD gracias por tu review n-n cuídate mucho BYE!

Satorichiva: como vez el peligro del templo de la luz recién comienza xD a mi también me parece que mi conciencia gane n-n (si claro ¬O¬) espero seguir recibiendo tu review n-n cuídate BYE!

Eso es todo nOn

Conciencia: pero que haces aun aquí o.ó

Acabo de terminar con mi fic… que quieres que haga ¬¬

Conciencia: te suena la guía de matemáticas que debes resolver ¬O¬ o quizás te suena todo lo que debes de estudiar para tus exámenes ¬¬

Que acaso no te callas nunca oOó que acaso tendré que escucharte siempre T-T

Conciencia: no te daré ese gusto u-ú al menos esta tarde no me escucharas

Y eso por que?? o.ó

Conciencia: no es algo que te incumba u///ú

Acaso o.o… tienes una cita xD

Conciencia: si… y que o.ó

Y con quien es?? nwn

Conciencia: con… con… y por que demonios debo darte explicaciones ¬///¬

Musa: ya llegue nOn

Hola n0n pero o.o que haces aquí??

Conciencia: ella es mi cita ¬¬

Que??!! pero… es decir o.o… no puedes irte T-T no dejare que te lleves a mi musa TOT

Conciencia: ya madura ¬¬

Musa: nos vemos! n-n

Conciencia: pero cuando vuelva… me volverás a escuchar ¬¬ ya veras haci que cuidado con encerrar a tu primo de nuevo en el baño ¬w¬

Esta bien u-u lo que sea por no oírte por unas horas ¬¬

Cuídense mucho… BYE!


	5. Enfrenta tus temores

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Adivinen quien volvió xD

Conciencia: de nuevo aquí… deja de quitarle el tiempo a las demás personas ¬¬

Cállate x-x gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y perdón por la demora, este capi solo habla de marina y clef y sobre su pasado. En los siguientes capítulos se ve que pasa con los demás.

Aprovecho de decir que este capi esta dedicado a mi amiga Helena o - Tenshi of Valhalla – como deben conocerla… perdón por la demora!

Conciencia: rápido… no porque sea domingo significa que mañana no hay clases ¬¬

Salir con mi musa te ha vuelto mas insoportable verdad??

Conciencia: no molestes con eso ¬///¬

Ya tengo como mandarte a callar xD

Conciencia: como sea u/u dilo!

No!!!!!!!!!! –recibo una mirada de termina pronto con esto o morirás

Etto n-nU los personajes no me pertenecen T0T si lo fueran… ¬

Conciencia: sape deja de imaginar cosas y comienza o-ó

Ok ok T-T auch aquí esta el fic n-n

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

Enfrenta tus temores

Todo estaba cubierto por oscuridad. Supuestamente debían encontrarse en una habitación… pero al cruzar la puerta solo pudieron sentir que todo a su alrededor era cubierto por la oscuridad.

Clef Pov

Lentamente estaba abriendo mis ojos, solo para encontrarme inmerso en este frío lugar. Era como flotar en la nada, en donde no existía el tiempo ni el espacio. Cerca de mi estaba marina, al parecer aun inconsciente. Intente acercarme a ella, hasta que lo conseguí. Con mi mano derecha la tome por la espalda y por la izquierda le aparte algunos mechones de su rostro para que despertara. La llame un par de veces pero no reaccionaba. Volví a llamarla subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz, hasta que al fin dio resultado. Al principio abrió sus ojos lentamente para después mirarme un poco sonrojada y con una gran confusión.

Fin Pov

Marina: clef?... que paso?

Clef: no lo se (soltándola) solo recuerdo que cruzamos la puerta y luego… nada…

Marina: que raro…. En este lugar no existe nada…

De pronto ante ellos apareció una lapida, que decía "aquí es donde los impuros se rehúsan a ir… y de donde los justos deben huir… solo si enfrentas tus temores podrás pasar para tomar tu verdadera prueba…"

Marina: no entendí…

Clef: enfrentar nuestros temores???

Marina: quizás debamos tocar la lapida…

Clef: puede ser algo peligroso, aunque no tenemos otra opción

Ambos tocaron la lapida, pero no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal.

Marina: por que no pasa nada?

Clef: quizás debamos hacer otra cosa… aunque no se que es..

En ese momento en la lapida se borraron las anteriores palabras para que ellos leyeran una nueva frase…

"de verdad quieren saber que hacer??... esto no es un juego…"

Marina: quien eres

Clef: que quieres que hagamos

Nuevamente se borró la anterior frase para mostrar otra que los dejo mas confundidos que antes…

" y si para pasar la prueba… tuvieran que sacrificar su vida… vale la pena?"

Marina: nuestra vida???

Clef: esta es la puerta que hace que enfrentes tus temores, si no los enfrentamos nunca saldremos de aquí

Marina: después de todo esto es muy peligroso, y eso que aun no vemos nada

Clef: no te pongas pesimista ahora, hay que ver una manera de salir de aquí

Marina: y acaso vez una salida?? La única pista que tenemos es este pedazo de cemento que no sirve para nada ¬¬

Clef: al menos yo si se mantener la calma ¬¬

Y como anteriormente sucedió, en la lapida aparecieron nuevas palabras… quizás las ultimas que verían…

"de verdad sabes mantener la calma??... eso esta muy bien para un portador de la luz… se quedan o enfrentan su perdición………………… deben elegir con la mente pero al mismo tiempo con el corazón……………………………………."

Estas frases los confundieron más que antes. No tuvieron tiempo de decir algo mas ya que escucharon un fuerte ruido, que al parecer era el rugido de una bestia.

En lugar de ver una nueva frase en la extraña lapida, vieron como esta se desvanecía lentamente. Ahora escucharon una voz, no como las anteriores si no una de calma y seriedad.

Voz: estén listos o no, creo que no tienen otra opción, si no quieren quedarse aquí por la eternidad y ser devorados por la bestia enfrente su temor, ya llego la hora

Lo siguiente que sintieron era como caían en ese vacío sin poder evitarlo. Sentían que la velocidad aumentaba a cada segundo y lo único que estaba a su alcance, y que cualquier persona haría en un momento haci, era gritar por la impresión y el miedo de caer.

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

Marina se encontraba semi-conciente en el suelo. No recordaba que hacia en ese lugar, aunque le era muy familiar. Lentamente se incorporó aun algo aturdida por el golpe que se dio al caer. Observo detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era un pasillo muy extenso, las paredes eran de un tono celeste claro. En el piso había una gran alfombra roja. Había muchas puertas que conducían a numerosas habitaciones. Pudo darse cuenta de que su vestimenta había cambiado. Ahora tenía un vestido azul ajustado al cuerpo y de la cintura para abajo más holgado, que le llegaba una mano arriba de la rodilla, con unos zapatos blancos. No entendía nada, ni siquiera sabia por que estaba en ese lugar. De pronto vio que se acercaban al lugar en donde ella se encontraba unas señoras que parecían ser sirvientas de ese lugar, por el uniforme que llevaban.

Marina en un principio no sabía que hacer, después de todo ella era algo haci como una intrusa en ese lugar. Pero al parecer esas señoras no la notaban. Cuando se acerco a ellas para preguntarles en que lugar se encontraba, extrañamente las traspaso, como si de un fantasma se tratase. El miedo comenzó a crecer por cada intento de poder llamar la atención de las señoras que ahora se alejaban por uno de los pasillos que eran visibles.

Que era lo que pasaba con ella???

Lentamente comenzó a recordar los sucesos que hace unos minutos había vivido. Ese lugar vacío, la caída… acaso había muerto???

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

Ahora era el turno de clef de despertar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en un lugar bastante familiar, pero que sin embargo no lograba reconocer.

Se levanto lentamente, aun algo mareado y extrañamente cansado, sintiéndose sin energías.

A su alrededor podía observar un hermoso y cristalino mar seguido de una blanca arena, en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Al sacudir su ropa de algún rastro de arena, pudo ver que esta había cambiado por completo. Ahora era un pantalón negro con una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones sin sujetar.

Clef: donde estoy?

Comenzó a caminar sintiéndose mas confundido a cada paso que daba. Ese lugar le era tan familiar… pero sentía algo en su interior que le impedía saber donde se encontraba. No recordaba la razón por la que estaba allí, era como si el recordar lo alejara para siempre de ese lugar.

Clef Pov

Yo… yo, ciento que e estado aquí antes. Pero no hay nada a mí alrededor. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera, dejando un tranquilo silencio solo interrumpido por el ir y venir de las olas.

Continúo caminando y logro ver, unos metros mas adelante, una especie de cabaña.

Tengo un extraño presentimiento, pero no tengo otra opción, debo ver que hay mas adelante.

Nuevamente continúo con mi caminar, sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo, pero aun haci no se detuvo. Necesitaba saber que pasaba en ese momento. Finalmente estaba frente a la extraña cabaña. Con un gran nerviosismo, pero sin quitar su determinación, dirigió su mano a la puerta, para empujarla lentamente. En su interior no había nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que decidió inspeccionar el lugar.

De pronto sintió un extraño ruido, como si algo se quebrara en el segundo piso. Por alguna razón eso lo inquieto a tal punto de correr hasta ver por si mismo el origen de lo que sea que pasara. Cuando llego no podía creer lo que veía, aun no podía recordar muy bien todo lo que pasaba, pero se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

En el interior de la habitación habían tres personas. Una era un chico con el cabello plateado y los ojos lilas, de su misma edad y muy parecido a el. La otra persona era una chica, la cual también aparentaba su edad, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos color miel, los cuales solo reflejaban odio y repugnancia. Y por ultimo, la otra persona existente en esa habitación… era un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules… era el… solo que de cuatro años. Se interno un poco en la habitación, para poder observar mejor a los demás. Intento preguntar que pasaba, por que se encontraban en ese lugar, pero nada funcionaba. Era como si no lo notaran. Intento tocar el brazo del chico de ojos lilas, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa. Su mano… lo estaba atravesando.

No entendía nada, era como si fuera un fantasma… entonces en la caída, después de ver esa extraña lapida, el… ¿¿acaso había muerto??...

Intentaba encontrar una razón, ya que también todo podía tratarse de un sueño. Por lo pronto, lo único que estaba a su alcance era observar.

Chibi-clef: ¿quien es ella? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Chica: respóndele Stev, el pequeñín te hizo una pregunta, o acaso serás tan mal educado como para no presentarnos?

La chica mostraba gran sarcasmo y veneno en sus palabras. El pequeño solo tenia una mirada de gran inocencia, sin entender la situación y el chico se mostraba algo tranquilo, pero con una mirada de frialdad dirigida hacia la chica.

Jazmín: ya que no piensas presentarnos… yo misma lo haré. –Mirando al pequeño con gran odio y frialdad- mi nombre es Jazmín, y lamentablemente para ti, será el último nombre que escuches en tu vida.

Stev: primero tienes que pasar sobre mi… por lo que nunca lo tocaras mientras viva!

Jazmín: si con esas estamos entonces… tendrás que morir tu primero!

Sin perder tiempo, Jazmín alzo su mano derecha, para que en ella se formara una espada no muy grande, pero si muy afilada, lo que le daba un aspecto peligroso. Instantáneamente corrió hacia el chico con la espada en posición para atacar.

En una rápido movimiento, Stev tomo en sus brazos al pequeño y dio un gran salto, hasta estar detrás de Jazmín y frente a la puerta, por lo que se apresuró a correr para salir del lugar.

Jazmín hizo lo mismo, para no perderlos de vista. Pero ya era muy tarde. Ambos habían desaparecido.

Clef también quería saber que pasaba, por lo que siguió a los dos antes que jazmín, por lo que no le costo encontrarlo como a ella.

Ahora los tres estaban en una especie de bodega. Al parecer Stev había utilizado una especie de tele transportación justo cuando clef había llegado junto a ellos, por eso el también fue transportado.

Stev dejo al niño en el suelo, para luego arrodillarse frente a el.

Stev: clef, por favor escúchame muy bien. Por nada del mundo debes salir de aquí.

Chibi-Clef: ¿quien era esa chica Stev?... ¿¿por que podía hacer eso con la espada??

Stev: si te lo explico ahora no lo entenderás, mejor espera a que termine con esto. Y no salgas de aquí.

Stev se levanto y se dio media vuelta, listo para irse, pero clef, de 4 años, le tomo la manga de la camisa que llevaba impidiendo que se fuera.

Chibi-Clef: pero… tengo miedo… también te quiero ayudar…

Stev estaba algo sorprendido por esas palabras, pero se volvió a arrodillar y esta vez lo abraso. De verdad deseaba volver y estar junto a él, pero su vida no valía tanto como la de él.

Stev: nunca olvides esto, en trece años mas ocurrirá algo, no puedo decirte que es. Pero… hasta entonces… quiero que cuides esto –saco de su bolsillo una cadena con una gema verde claro, la cual coloco en el cuello de clef- nunca te separes de esto, y en trece años mas sabrás que hacer con esto.

Stev miro a clef por ultima vez, luego se dio media vuelta y susurrando un "no salgas de aquí" corrió fuera de ese lugar.

Clef estaba atónico. Por lo que podía ver, alguna vez había conocido a esas personas… pero no lograba recordarlo. Ahora no sabia que hacer, si seguir a aquel chico o quedarse en ese lugar, junto a un chico idéntico a el, de no ser por la edad.

No había duda de que era el… pero entonces… quienes eran las otras dos personas??

Chibi-Clef: tengo miedo… pero no lo voy a dejar solo

Clef vio como el niño, con determinación, se dirigía a la salida de la bodega, para ver de una vez por todas lo que ocurría. Segundos después clef hizo lo mismo, aunque sentía un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Por alguna razón sentía miedo, pero si ya había llegado hasta ese punto, debía terminar con todo lo que ocurría.

Cuando ambos salieron del lugar, pudieron ver a Jazmín y a Stev combatiendo en un duelo de espadas. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, y si esto continuaba, uno de los dos tendría que morir. Al pequeño clef se le notaban gruesas lágrimas en sus azulinos ojos, negándose a creer lo que veía. Jazmín había logrado herir a Stev.

Jazmín: ya acéptalo, sería más fácil para ti que me entregaras a clef por las buenas.

Stev: eso nunca!

En ese momento Stev intento atacarla, pero fue inútil. Su herida lo estaba debilitando y jazmín aprovecho su ventaja para propinarle una certera patada en el estomago, provocando que su contrincante cayera al suelo. Luego puso su espada en el cuello de este, impidiéndole algún movimiento.

Jazmín: como fue que llegamos a esto? No tengo nada en tu contra pero… Pero ahora todo acaba Stev…

Stev: si voy a morir… no deberías cumplirme un último deseo?...

Jazmín lo observo detenidamente, a pesar de estar a punto de morir seguía igual de tranquilo que siempre. Con la misma mirada, misma sonrisa… todo en el era exactamente igual.

Jazmín: siento que me subestimas… estás demasiado tranquilo… demasiado…

Stev: tomare eso como un si… dime por que haces esto? Hice algo para que me odiaras tanto?

Jazmín: yo no te odio… solo sigo ordenes… no espero que me perdones. Es solo que tenemos distintos caminos

Stev la observo detenidamente… ella estaba siendo sincera… al menos era la misma de antes, a pesar de seguir ordenes de un ser de oscuridad. Pero el también tenia una misión, y si debía arriesgar su vida, la daría contar de finalizar lo que había comenzado.

Stev: supongo que esta es la parte en la que terminas conmigo

Jazmín: tú y yo siempre fuimos diferentes, y esta es la prueba. Solo que al final de la guerra, yo gane.

En ese momento Jazmín realizaba el movimiento final para matar a su oponente, pero no contaba con lo que él haría.

Stev, en un movimiento mas rápido que el de ella la giro para que le diera la espalda y haci sujetarle los brazos, sin posibilidad de moverse.

Para ella este fue un movimiento que no esperaba, por lo que estaba totalmente inmóvil y en un auto-reflejo soltó su espada.

Stev: lo siento mucho… de verdad me gustabas, pero yo también cumplo con lo que me prometí…

Jazmín: de que hablas Stev! Ya suéltame, no puedes seguir retrasando el destino de ese niño

Stev: su destino no es morir ni aquí ni ahora, su destino es destruir a la persona a la que obedeces

Stev cerró los ojos, ignorando cualquier intento de parte de jazmín por soltarse o por discutir la situación. Simplemente se concentro, hasta crear un campo de energía alrededor de ambos. Luego soltó a jazmín en el reducido espacio que tenían por el campo de energía. Junto sus manos listo para crear un hechizo.

Jazmín ahora veras –intenta crear una espada con su energía, pero fallo- pero que pasa!

Stev: mi campo te impide utilizar tus poderes… pero necesito que no te muevas, Almevanazit!!!

Jazmín tenía una extraña aura azul en todo su cuerpo. No entendía mucho pero cuando intento moverse se dio cuenta de que le era imposible.

Jazmín: que me hiciste Stev!!!

Stev: solo impido que te muevas, para poder realizar el hechizo que acabara con todo esto…

Lentamente junto sus manos en una posición extraña y cerro los ojos, listo para lo que ocurriría.

Stev: Rede os lidi…

Jazmín –reconociendo el hechizo- estas loco! Sabes lo que significa ese hechizo!

Stev: vadi cet vadi…

----: Alto!!!

De entre unos árboles salieron dos chicos, uno de ellos tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes, al cual clef reconoció al instante. Ese era aion… pero que hacia el en ese lugar??. La otra persona era una chica, de larga cabellera rojiza y unos profundos ojos azules. Ambos estaban vestidos de negro, el traje de aion era el mismo con el que lo habían visto adentrarse en el templo de luz y el de la chica consistía en unas botas negras algo mas arriba de los tobillos, una falda una mano y media arriba de la rodilla y un abrigo ajustado al cuerpo, pero de la cintura para abajo era mas holgado. Toda su vestimenta era negra y de un material especial.

Aion: Stev, sabes perfectamente lo que ese hechizo significa

Chica: de verdad piensas sacrificar todo??, por favor déjanos esto a nosotros

Stev, que hasta ese momento había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, observando a los presentes.

Stev: si de verdad quieren hacer algo por mi… cuiden de clef, el es lo mas importante para mi…

Chica: entiendo como debes sentirte, créeme, pero no puedes simplemente hacer esto…

Aion: Hasuky tiene razón Stev, vale la pena? El solo tiene cuatro años

Stev: ya lo decidí, haci como nosotros recibimos sus ordenes, respeten mi decisión…

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente, Stev se preparo para continuar con el extraño hechizo

Jazmín: ¿¡por que haces esto!?

Stev: es la única manera, te dije que solo podrías tocarlo solo si pasabas sobre mí, pero si yo muero tu también mueres, nunca permitiría que algo le ocurriese – ahora estaba concentrado y listo para seguir- socunri osris inmis…

Chibi-Clef: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clef: ¿hermano?

Clef, que hasta ese momento solo observaba, muy sorprendido, lo que ocurría no lo podía creer. O sea que el… alguna vez tubo un hermano??

Eso si que no se lo esperaba… y a todo esto, por que no lo recordaba? Que hacia aion con esa extraña chica?? Tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas. De pronto vio como el mismo, de cuatro años, corría hasta poder ver mejor a Stev, a una prudente distancia del campo de energía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, nunca se había visto a si mismo llorar. El también camino hasta estar un poco mas cerca de la situación, quedándose junto al guardián de luz.

Stev: clef… te dije que no salieras

Clef: hermano que esta pasando?! Que es esta barrera???

Stev: Clef, yo… -suspirando hondamente, no le gustaba ver a su hermano llorar- no te preocupes por mi, quizás no me veas en un largo tiempo, pero me volverás a ver, te lo prometo.

Jazmín: no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir Stev!!!

Stev: si es por mi hermano, lo cumpliré…-dirigiendo su mirada hacia Clef- cuídate mucho… clef… - y con estas ultimas palabras, finalizó el hechizo- ol on ptocuspune don imilopot!!!!!!!!!!

Y haci, una ráfaga de viento de color negro con rayos rojos envolvió la barrera, junto con las dos personas que en ella se encontraban. Aion intentaba detener al pequeño clef, quien con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pedía sacar a su hermano de ese lugar. Mientras clef intentaba de asimilar lo que ocurría. Todo eso había sido demasiado… como es posible que haya olvidado algo como eso??

Cuando todo desapareció, solo se podían observar los dos cuerpos, empapados de sangre, sobre el frío suelo.

Hasuky y aion intentaron detener a clef, pero fue inútil. El corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta estar junto a su hermano, en un mar de lágrimas que parecía no tener fin. Clef y los otros dos chicos se acercaron un poco más para poder observar mejor el estado de los demás.

Hasuky: de verdad es un gran hechicero… nunca tubo errores en sus conjuros.

Aion: -acercándose a clef- lo siento mucho, pero tienes que venir conmigo clef

Clef: no te acerques mas!!!

Este comentario sorprendió a los presentes, al parecer estaba muy asustado como para moverse, por lo que cayo al suelo de rodillas. Aion se acercó a el y lo abrazo, era lo único que podía hacer por el. Clef se dejo abrasar, ya sintiéndose sin fuerzas para replicar.

Hasuky también se acerco a el, desordenándole un poco el cabello con su mano derecha.

Clef: que… le sucedió… a mi hermano…???

Hasuky: el te prometió que lo volverías a ver, créeme que te entiendo, por favor relájate…

Clef poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia en los brazos de aion, sintiéndose sin fuerzas.

Clef: quienes son ustedes?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una calida sonrisa de parte del chico y una mirada llena de comprensión por parte de la chica. Después de eso… solo vio oscuridad.

Hasuky: crees que… deberías borrar esto de su memoria?

Aion: el nunca nos perdonaría eso, el decidirá si recuerda esto o no…

Hasuky: -fijándose en el cuello de clef- esa gema no es la que protegía a Stev?

Aion: escuche que el la creo, nadie en el mundo tiene otra igual… que tal si cumplimos nuestra promesa??

Hasuky: debemos hacerlo…

Haci aion junto su mano derecha con la izquierda de hasuky y con su manos libre apuntaron hacia la gema, realizando un conjuro.

Aion/Hasuky: On dai os esputadid, ni lepho os toscnildet, cterogo cet saomcto i ru cetridet

En ese momento en la gema apareció un símbolo que parecía como si la luna y el sol se unieran para formar un solo astro, y sobre ellos habían dos espadas cruzadas.

Aion: esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora…

Hasuky: nunca te separes de eso, por nada del mundo. Eso te protegerá por siempre…

Al finalizar con todo eso, ellos desaparecieron dejando a clef en el suelo, un poco alejado de su hermano.

Clef, el de 17 años, observaba todo sin poder creer lo que pasaba… es decir no recordaba nada de su infancia, solo recordaba la primaria y la secundaria, quizás para el fue un golpe muy duro todo eso, y su memoria decidió bloquear ese recuerdo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas… quizás este era su mayor miedo… recordar a su hermano y la manera en la que lo vio morir. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de dolor, melancolía y frustración. Como había olvidado que tenia un hermano?? Los momentos que paso con el… como fue capas de olvidar algo tan importante como eso?? Y por que sus padres no mencionaron nada??

Tenia muchas preguntas pero, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió sin fuerzas para continuar, hasta que sintió que caía en un extraño vació mientras perdía lentamente la conciencia.

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría todo eso con clef, marina pasaba por una situación parecida. Siguió caminando por los corredores del lugar, pero el anterior era exactamente al siguiente, por lo que acabo perdiéndose en ese inmenso lugar. Según entendía, todo esto tenia que ver con algún temor que se encontrara en su corazón pero… que clase de miedo podía tener en un lugar haci?

Ya que nadie parecía notarla, decidió inspeccionar el lugar, para ver si podía encontrar algo que la ayudara a salir de ese extraño lugar. Se acerco a la habitación mas cercana, la cual estaba a su derecha, y se adentro en ella. No había nada especial, solo un gran armario, una cama matrimonial, un libro sobre esta, una pequeña lámpara sobre una mesita de noche y una gran alfombra en el suelo. Se dirigió a la salida, para probar con otra habitación, en la que tampoco encontró algo de utilidad.

Se dio por vencida, sentándose en el frío suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Tenía sus piernas enrolladas y sus brazos rodeándolas. Intentaba pensar en algo para poder salir pero no lograba crear una especie de plan o estrategia. Solo se limito a descansar un momento. Habían sido aproximadamente 12 habitaciones las que había revisado, y solo en dos pasillos. No quería imaginarse cuantas tenía el lugar.

De pronto, algo llamo su atención. Era el llanto de una niña, por lo que se levanto con cuidado e intentó seguir el sonido, el cual solo eran pequeños jadeos y palabras que a ella, por la distancia, le parecían murmullos.

Después de doblar en una esquina, pudo ver una habitación entreabierta, y al acercarse se pudo dar cuenta que específicamente de esa habitación venia el pequeño llanto de la niña. Cuando entro en la habitación, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido ya que no sabia si la podían escuchar, se acercó a la niña. Pudo notar que el color de su cabello era idéntico al de ella, solo que la pequeña lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza a la altura de la mitad de la espalda.

Estaba sentada sobre su cama, aun a espaldas de ella. Veía su pequeño cuerpo temblar levemente, a causa del llanto que parecía desaparecer poco a poco. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, deseando no atravesarla como le había ocurrido anteriormente, pero esta vez pudo sentir que la estaba tocando, y también pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la chica al asustarse, ya que no esperaba que hubiera alguien mas con ella.

Chibi: déjenme en paz!!! No se acerquen!!!!

Marina no entendía sus palabras, pero la voz de la pequeña… no era parecida a la de ella??

Con temor a descubrir algo que quizás la sorprendería mucho, camino algunos pasos hasta encontrarse frente a la pequeña niña, la cual parecía muy asustada. Cuando levanto el rostro, pudo darse cuenta de que era idéntica a ella.

Había perdido el habla, no lograba formar una oración coherente aunque lo intentara. Cuando ya asimiló un poco el hecho de la niña fuera idéntica a ella, se atrevió a decir algunas palabras.

Marina: dime, ¿Por qué llorabas?

La niña estaba igual de sorprendida que ella. Ella pensaba que eran esas personas de nuevo… pero era una chica demasiado parecida a ella, si no fuera porque no la conocía… podría ser su hermana.

Chibi: porque… porque… hay unas personas y unas cosas raras que me siguen… y a mi no me gusta verlos…

Marina: ¿y les has dicho algo a tus padres?

Chibi: ellos no entienden, ellos no ven nada de lo que yo veo.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar después del último comentario. No había duda de que la chica era ella. Ahora recordaba el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era la mansión en la que antes vivía, antes de que se fuera de la casa con su madre, por lo que la pequeña debía tener unos 6 años aproximadamente. Con cuidado de no asustarla, limpio algunas lagrimas esparcidas por las mejillas de la chica e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

Marina: te llamas marina ¿verdad?

Chibi-Marina: -sorprendida por las acciones de la chica y por su comentario- ¿como lo sabes?

Marina: has notado que… nos parecemos mucho?

Chibi-Marina: pero quien eres tú – ya había dejado de llorar, y ahora miraba fijamente a marina-

Marina: yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero mi nombre es marina, tu y yo somos la misma, o eso creo. Y estoy aquí supuestamente para superar un miedo de mi pasado…

Chibi-Marina: entonces… tu me ayudaras??

Marina: si n-n… pero primero quiero que me cuentes que te ocurre

Chibi-Marina. Esta bien –con su mano le indico a marina que se sentara- quizás tu no recuerdes esto… es por eso que lo preguntas, o eso creo… yo… puedo ver personas extrañas que nadie mas puede ver. Antes era divertido. Podía hablar con algo haci como hechiceros… o hadas… pero un día comenzaron a aparecer extrañas criaturas, parecían monstruos… y comencé a tener unos sueños en los que… al despertar comenzaba a sangrar. Mi madre… bueno nuestra madre dijo que debía tener mas cuidado al jugar. Como ella no me creía lo que en realidad pasaba, no le vi el caso seguir insistiendo.

Marina escuchaba atentamente a la pequeña. Todo eso lo recordaba muy bien. Un día una persona le dijo que eso era un don, y que debido a su sensibilidad se había desarrollado. Pero con el tiempo, y a medida que fue creciendo, lo fue olvidando todo poco a poco, y no intento nunca mas ver o intentar sentir algo de nuevo. Quizás para eso estaba ella en ese lugar, para evitar que la pequeña se siguiera atormentando.

Chibi-Marina: últimamente e visto a una chica muy bonita, pero ella solo me sonríe y se va… no la entiendo, pero cuando eso ocurre aparecen muchos monstruos, como formados por agua o hielo. Me intentan alcanzar, pero de alguna manera siempre logro escapar. La verdad es que siempre siento mucho miedo, y solo espero que todo esto se termine pronto.

Marina: una chica bonita? –se quedo pensando un momento, recordaba todo lo que había dicho la niña hasta el momento pero, en ningún momento recordaba haber visto una chica antes de que intentaran atacarla- me la puedes describir?

Chibi-Marina: me gustaría pero… siempre que intento recordarla, nunca lo consigo. Lo único que se es que parecía una sirena.

Marina: hasta ahora yo recuerdo todo esto pero no recuerdo a la chica… bueno no importa n-n… dime, no has intentado hacer algo contra esos monstruos?

Chibi-Marina: no… cuando los veo lo único que puedo hacer es correr

Marina: ya veo…

Marina estaba dando vueltas en la habitación, intentando encontrar una solución. Aunque por lo que parecía le costaría mucho encontrarla. De pronto recordó algo… recordaba que alguien, la misma persona que le hablo sobre su don, le dijo que con una prueba de amor bastaría para que volviera la calma. También recordaba un anillo, un anillo perteneciente a su padre, el cual era de su abuelo y que su madre adoraba en la actualidad. Si la pequeña conseguía que su madre le dijera cuanto la quería y le prestaba el anillo solo un momento… ¡esa era la prueba de amor! Lamentablemente no recordaba muchas cosas, haci que no sabia que ocurría después, ni siquiera lograba recordar quien era la persona que la ayudo en esas dos ocasiones. Pero nada perdían con intentar.

Marina: tengo una idea, pero al parecer tu eres la única que es capas de verme, haci que debes seguir mis indicaciones… de acuerdo?

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación, intentando adivinar el plan de su otra parte.

Marina: primero que nada, me puedes llevar con nuestra madre?

Chibi-Marina: si, sígueme es por aquí

La niña la tomo de la mano para guiarla hasta la salida de la habitación y luego comenzó a correr, arrastrando a marina con ella.

La chica se sabia de memoria esos pasillos, haci que le fue fácil llegar a la salida de la mansión. Ya un poco mas calmadas se dirigieron hacia el sector de los jardines, donde debía estar su madre tomando el te de la tarde, como era su costumbre. Y efectivamente, la encontraron sentada en un hermoso banco con respaldar color perla. Su taza de te reposaba sobre una mesa, igual de fina que el banco y del mismo color. En la parte de atrás se encontraban diversas rosas plantadas cuidadosamente, por lo que el lugar tenía un aroma dulce y relajante.

Marina: escúchame marina, quiero que te acerque a nuestra madre y que comiences a platicarle de algo… de lo que sea. Luego te diré que hacer.

Chibi-Marina: está bien – se acerca a su madre – hola mama n-n

La madre de marina giro su rostro lentamente, para poder observar mejor a su hija y con un ademán de su mano, le indico que se sentara junto a ella.

Marina pudo observar que era muy parecida a su madre, nunca lo había notado antes, pero cuando ella era pequeña, fácilmente se habría podido confundir a su madre por su hermana, ya que ella era muy joven. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que ella tenía los ojos azul cielo y su madre los tenía verde esmeralda.

MDM (mama de marina): que te sucede? –Su manera de hablar era muy dulce, al igual que la mirada que dedicaba a su hija-

Chibi-Marina: solo quería estar un momento contigo, y hablar de algo

MDM: claro –con una sonrisa en el rostro- que ocurre princesa?

Chibi-Marina: mama, tu me quieres?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a su madre. No se esperaba una pregunta como esa, pero aun haci no dejo que se notara su sorpresa y abraso a su hija de la manera mas cariñosa y afectuosa posible, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, y sentiría por siempre, en ese momento.

MDM: mi princesa, tu lo eres todo para mi… no se por que me lo preguntas pero… siempre te voy a amar marina, haci que no pienses en eso

Chibi-Marina: -correspondiendo el abraso de su madre- yo también te quiero mucho mama…

Marina solo observaba la escena cerca de ellas. Recordaba todo eso. Seguramente la niña debía estar sintiendo gran alegría, ya que eso sintió ella cuando le ocurrió lo mismo.

De pronto recordó el verdadero asunto de su estadía en aquel lugar y se dispuso a hablar con su otro yo.

Marina: escúchame marina, no tengo mucho tiempo. Dile que por favor te muestre el anillo.

Chibi-Marina: mama, necesito un favor

MDM: -separándose un poco de su hija- que sucede hija?

Chibi-Marina: necesito que me muestres el anillo que siempre cuidas, el que era de mi padre

MDM: hija… para que lo quieres? Quien te hablo sobre ese anillo?

Chibi-Marina: eso no importa… lo necesito

El rostro de la menor era suplicante, y si madre no entendía cual era la prisa y la urgencia por ver el anillo, del que sabía que marina no tenia idea de su existencia.

Con un hondo suspiro dirigió su mirada hacia su hija, ya que segundos antes la tenia en un punto de la nada, pensando en algunas posibilidades.

MDM: marina, fue tu abuelo el que te pidió esto? Si es haci por favor no mientas

Chibi-Marina: no e hablado con el, te lo estoy pidiendo por mi cuenta

MDM: disculpa si no te creo pero… tu no deberías saber de ese anillo, nadie debe saber sobre el. Dime quien te dijo de su existencia

Su madre parecía alterarse a cada segundo que pasaba. Al parecer el anillo era muy importante para ella.

Marina: dile la verdad…

Chibi-Marina: pero ella no me creerá…

MDM: con quien hablas hija?

Chibi-Marina: mama… yo necesito el anillo porque… -suspiro hondamente, preparada para lo que venía- necesito una prueba de amor…

MDM: prueba de amor? –aun confundida- para que quieres algo haci?

Marina: debes decirle que… te demuestre su amor marina…

Chibi-Marina: me dijiste que yo lo era todo para ti… necesito que me muestres la prueba de eso mama

MDM: pero hija, a que va todo esto? Acaso dudas de lo que siento por ti?

Chibi-Marina: no es eso… es solo que… mamá necesito una prueba de amor… es muy importante!

Marina: tranquila marina, escúchame, solo dile que quieres una prueba de amor, la que sea, pero que te sentirías mejor si te mostrara el anillo

Chibi-Marina: mamá, esta bien, me sentiría mejor si me mostraras el anillo pero, de verdad necesito una prueba de amor… - sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color cielo.

Su madre no entendía que quería decirle su hija, quizás alguien causó que esas ideas cruzaran su mente. Quizás después de dormir se sentirá mejor.

MDM: escucha, por que mejor no vas a tu habitación? Intenta dormir un poco y olvida todas estas ideas –acomodando un mechón de su azulino cabello sobre su frente- tú sabes que te quiero, no necesitas una prueba de amor.

La pequeña marina le dirigió una rápida mirada a su otro yo. Al parecer ambas no sabían que hacer, hasta que la mayor decidió que era mejor volver a la habitación y pensar en otra cosa.

Chibi-Marina: eso haré –intento mostrar una sonrisa, pero no era muy creíble- nos vemos después…

Después de decir esto la niña comenzó a correr, por lo que marina, la mayor, tubo que seguirla para no perderse en ese inmenso lugar. Llegaron a la habitación, en la cual habían estado minutos antes.

La menor se veía desilusionada, quizás esa era la oportunidad que tenia para dejar de ver esas cosas extrañas, pero su madre no daba señales de querer ayudarla.

Por otro lado, marina se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin saber que hacer. Quizás se había equivocado y no era eso lo que debía hacer en ese lugar. No recordaba muchos temores que digamos, solo que no le gustaba sentir presencias y… después de eso eran temores tontos, como a los escarabajos.

De pronto una idea cruzo su mente, recordaba que en el jardín de esa mansión, en el sector de los árboles, había visto algo, no recordaba con exactitud de que se trataba pero… esa era la única pista que lograba encontrar en su mente.

Con cuidado tomo la mano de la pequeña, la cual se estremeció producto de un escalofrío. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que probablemente no notó cuando la mayor se le acercó.

Marina: vamos –dedicándole una sonrisa-

Chibi-marina: tienes otra idea??

Marina: yo no recuerdo mucho este lugar, hace mucho que dejé de vivir aquí. Necesito que me lleves a los jardines de la parte trasera de la mansión.

Chibi-marina: -con una expresión confundida en su rostro- pero en ese lugar solo hay árboles

Marina: tu solo guíame hasta ese lugar, no se que debemos hacer pero tengo un presentimiento.

La pequeña marina accedió al pedido de marina. Salieron de la habitación y doblaron en algunas esquinas, hasta que dieron con la parte de atrás. Caminaron un poco mas rápido, y mas adelante pudieron ver el sector al cual querían llegar, el cual parecía mas un bosque que un jardín.

Avanzaron hasta situarse en la entrada.

Chibi-marina: que hacemos aquí?

Marina: recuerdas haber venido alguna vez aquí?

Chibi-marina: no… siempre estoy en los jardines principales o en mi habitación.

Marina: los únicos recuerdos que tengo de este lugar no son muchos, solo que me gustaba recolectar semillas

De pronto, la niña sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza, y sus ojos parecieron adoptar un color azul neutro. Tomo la mano de su acompañante y se adentro al bosque, como si se encontrara en trance.

Marina estaba algo confundida, pero se dejó guiar avanzando junto a la pequeña. No caminaron mucho, solo unos 2 metros, solo para ver un enorme árbol, claramente se notaba que era mas grande que los demás, su tronco era muy ancho, fácilmente podrían caber tres personas dentro de el.

Los ojos de la pequeña marina volvieron a la normalidad, mostrando su característica inocencia y ternura.

Chibi-marina: no nos va a pasar nada malo

Marina giro su rostro para poder ver a la pequeña que en ese momento la había soltado de la mano.

Marina: que quieres decir?

Chibi-marina: sígueme, hay que entrar al árbol

Marina no entendía como podía hacer lo que la pequeña quería, aunque con todo lo que pasaba últimamente… era mejor creerle.

En eso observo como ella posaba su mano en el tronco de ese enorme árbol, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de este. Cuando por fin encontró lo que quería llamo a su otra acompañante, para que se acercara a ver lo que ella veía.

Sin entender mucho, marina avanzo algunos pasos para estar junto a su otro yo, lo único que podía observar era el mismo tronco de árbol, nada nuevo. Aunque mirándolo fijamente, tenía algunas grietas que no eran muy usuales en una corteza, como si alguien las hubiera hecho.

Chibi-marina: aquí se encuentra, algo que yo debía entregarle a alguien, es un guante mágico, espérame.

Marina solo la observo mientras ella daba unos pequeños golpes a la parte de las grietas, lo que provoco que una especie de puerta se abriera. La pequeña entro por ese lugar y al instante salio, con una pequeña caja en sus manos, era de un color lila con pequeñas partes blancas.

Chibi-marina: al fin se porque estas aquí n-n

Marina: y para que seria?

Chibi-marina: para entregarte esto – extendió sus brazos para que tomara la caja – cuando de verdad la necesites, ábrela. Con respecto a los monstruos, creo que aparecían solo porque yo debía entregar esto, pero ahora que lo tienes, debes despertar

Con estas ultimas palabras, la imagen de la pequeña se hacia mas borrosa para marina, y lentamente ya no pudo distinguir nada mas que una profunda oscuridad…

Una sombra se hizo presente en el lugar, y a juzgar por su largo cabello y su silueta se trataba de una chica.

---: ya cumpliste con ese favor, lamento esto marina

Chibi-marina: no te preocupes, esto no fue necesariamente un temor pero… era necesario n-n

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

De vuelta en el presente. Dos jóvenes trataban de despertar en el lugar que se encontraban. La primera fue marina, quien se levanto con dificultad tocando con una mano su cabeza, se sentía algo mareada, le costaba creer que todo lo ocurrido era realidad. De pronto, al ver a su lado, se encontró con que clef aun estaba inconsciente, respirando con dificultad, como si se encontrara en una pesadilla.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos, y sentándose en el suelo intento despertarlo.

Por su parte clef abría lentamente los ojos, los tenia algo vidriosos por lo que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron su pálido rostro. No le había agradado nada lo que había visto, en su interior esperaba que no fuera real. Pero lamentablemente todo era real. Su realidad. Giro su vista para encontrarse con la de marina, que lo veía preocupada por el color tan pálido que en ese momento tenia. No se veía muy bien, como si acabara de sufrir algo terrible. Aunque puede que halla sido peor.

Clef: -dando una rápida mirada al lugar- estamos donde comenzamos, que hacemos marina?

Marina: no lo se…

De pronto marina se dio cuenta que aprisionaba algo con su mano derecha. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era pudo darse cuenta de que todo había sido real, no le quedaban dudas.

Volvió a aparecer la misma lapida de antes. Esta vez con un nuevo mensaje.

"esto solo te mostró tu temor elegido, y aunque no esperaba que obtuvieran lo que les pertenece, solo el destino y su alma los ayudara a vivir…."

Al terminar de leer estas palabras, una luz cegadora los envolvió, por lo que tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos.

Cuando la luz se disipó se encontraban en una habitaron bastante amplia, pero con casi nada de importancia, ni siquiera tenia puertas.

De pronto, en el costado izquierdo apareció una puerta mágicamente. Tenía un extraño grabado, no supieron leerlo ya que no conocían ese idioma. Si aion estuviera con ellos les habría podido decir que significaba.

Marina: tenemos que ir… aunque, crees que sea seguro lo que encontremos al otro lado?

Clef: nada en este lugar es seguro…

Se acerco más a su acompañante. La estaba mirando seriamente, por lo que ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. El parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero al darse cuenta de que tenia su vista fija en marina, la bajo un poco hasta su mano. Se dio cuenta de la caja, no recordaba que ella la tuviera antes. Luego dirigió una mano hacia su cuello, sentía que algo colgaba de este. Cuando vio lo que tenia se sorprendió un poco, pero eso solo le confirmaba que nada había sido un sueño. Volvió a dirigir su vista a marina.

Clef: marina, yo soy el que tiene que estar en este templo… no tu

Marina: he? – con un rostro de confusión –

Clef: es mejor que te quedes aquí, hasta que logre terminar esto es mejor…

Sintió algo calido en su brazo. Era marina que lo había abrazado de nuevo. Se sentía extraño, al parecer ella estaba decidida a no soltarlo.

Marina: si tú vas yo voy…

Clef: pero…

Marina: me piensas dejar aquí sola?

Esa pregunta… en realidad tenia razón, no podía dejarla sola pero si todo lo que recordó era cierto… no sabia que esperar mas haya…

Clef: pero marina…

Marina: si yo no voy tu no vas… verdad?

La última pregunta lo desconcertó un poco. Aunque le agradaba estar cerca de ella, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo haci. Esperen un momento… porque se preocupaba tanto por su compañera de curso?? Además solo la había conocido hace unos días… pero aun haci… estaba seguro de que la conocía de antes. No pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

Por otra parte, marina solo pensó que clef era muy tierno, aun sin entender la causa del sonrojo del chico.

Clef: mejor apúrate…

Marina: gracias clef –saltando a darle un abrazo- ven corre

Y como si fuera una niña pequeña, se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta. Guardo en uno de sus bolsillo la cajita que le habían dado, quizás le iba a ser útil.

Clef se acerco hasta ella, y tocando la puerta provoco que se abriera. Ambos ingresaron a la habitación, no parecía gran cosa pero todo dependería de lo que hicieran para salvar sus vidas de aquí en adelante.

---L-A-S----G-U-E-R-R-E-R-A-S----M-A-G-I-C-A-S---

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tanto tiempo T-T

De verdad discúlpenme, pero de verdad no había podido actualizar antes

Espero les haya gustado este capi.

Y vuelvo a decir que se lo dedico a - Tenshi of Valhalla – o helena

Bueno ahora a contestar reviews n-n

maatsacmis: jaja gracias por tu review n-n en realidad Paris va a estar mejor todavía xD solo puedo decirte que cuando el vuelva a su mundo… bueno paris+poderesprofesor de química sufre sicológicamente xD a ti también te torturan T-T yo odio a mi conciencia ¬¬ además que tengo clases los sábados x-x y salgo el 20 de diciembre T0T bueno chao xD cuídate!

Satorichiva: gomen gomen gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora si que no tengo perdón pero e tenido algunos problemillas jeje gomen nasai T-T y el templo de luz ya volverá a la normalidad xD ni te imaginas porque aion es guardián xD, bueno gracias por tu review n0n espero que este capi también te guste n-n.

SakuroCefiro: disculpa por no continuar pronto, pero yo prometí que no iba a abandonar mis historias, haci que tratare de no demorarme tanto n-n. Gracias por leer y espero me dejes otro comentario n0n

AmareAndrea: arigato por el review n0n la verdad ya no tengo exámenes y salgo de clases el 20 de diciembre. Domo arigato por leer n-n espero que continúes leyendo esta historia n0n

- Tenshi of Valhalla -: y como lo prometí, aquí esta el capi que prometí dedicarte n0n, lamento si te decepciona un poco… pero espera a que clef recupere sus recuerdos… no creo que resista mucho sin que marina no lo recuerde xD gracias por tu review y espero que igual te haya gustado.

Karu-chan: gracias por leer!!! De verdad me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n-n y espero que este capi te haya gustado. Intentare dar mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar lo mas pronto posible!!!! Cuídate


End file.
